Daddy's Girl
by XPrincessX93
Summary: Hi, I'm Jade Carpenter, and today, I just found out my mother lied to me my whole life. You see, my dad isn't my dad - my dad isn't even human! No, my dads is a vampire, and his name is Edward Cullen...
1. Theyre back

I danced away to the radio as I got ready for my night out. I dried my deep brunette hair that id recently had cut into a bob with a sweeping fringe, and then I pulled out my straighteners and got to work. My mum came in just after I had pulled on my black mini skirt, tights and a white blouse with a bright pink bra underneath, she handed me a striped blue tie which I tied round my neck loosely - I was going to a St, Trinians themed party. She also handed me a pair of her black heels as last time I wore mine the heel had broken off.

"You look great. But remember to put a jacket on so your Dad doesn't realise what you're wearing!" she smiled cheekily. I loved my mum. After having me at just 19, she'd given me the best possible life. We had moved to the North of England so she could be with my Dad when I was just a year old and I cant remember any of it - just what they tell me. All my family are back in the USA, and I go and see my grandparents often.

"Thanks" I laughed and put on the shoes. Mum sat and watched me, smiling. We got on great. She looks almost exactly like me, except I have brilliant green eyes instead of her brown, and I have almost overtaken her in height, plus the fact that I actually bother to put on fake tan, because neither of us tan well. She has the same hair colour as me, too, but hers is longer.

"Now, remember, I want you to have fun tonight - but no more than one drink! Don't look at me like that, you must think I'm stupid if you think I don't know there'll be drink! You're only 15" she warned.

"Ok" I lied, knowing that I would drink but just get sobered up before coming home. I put on my make up and then a horn sounded outside. My Dad was here. My mum and Dad don't live together - they're divorced, but dad was taking me to the party tonight so mum could stay and look after Lucy, my baby sister - she's 9 months old and mum and dad split up when she was 5 months old, so I'm still really close to dad, even though I knew he'd been cheating on mum with his, now fiancée, Louise.

"Dad's here!" mum called. I pulled on my jacket, making sure dad couldn't se my outfit, and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I kissed Lucy, who was laid in her bouncy seat, and hugged mum.

I ran outside and kissed dad to say hello. Mum opened the window to speak to Dad.

"Pick her up at 1, no later, Steve!" she called.

"Will do!" he smiled back - they kept things civil between them for me and Lucy, "See you Bella!" he called and drove off. He's the only one who calls mum Bella, because that's what he knew her as when they met in Forks, but when we came to England, people started to call her Izzy at her request, because her name's Isabella - she said Bella reminded her too much of her old life.

BELLA POV

I watched as my daughter, Jade Elizabeth Alice Carpenter, drove away with her father. I loved Jade dearly, but it always hurt to see her grow up, she was getting more like him and more like me every day - she even had a boyfriend named Edward. Of course, she didn't know that Steve wasn't her real father - Steve and I had decided to keep it secret from her, deciding that since he wasn't coming back, Steve could be her father figure and he loved her as his own daughter. That's one thing I will always be grateful to him for. When I had discovered I was pregnant with Jade, he had been gone three months, and Steve and I had been introduced to each other by Jake - Steve was on an exchange programme at La Push High, and was staying with the Clearwaters. They both helped me get through him leaving and were both supportive when I told them I was expecting - even Jake, who tried very hard to be happy for me. Then Jake went and imprinted on a lovely girl named Sarah Connor, and Steve and I got closer. When Steve went back to England our relationship was turning into love, although I knew I couldn't love him as much I was capable of, a part of my heart would always belong to Edward, and Steve knew that. When Jade was born, both Jake and Steve were by my side, as Steve had flown over to be with me. I looked after Jade myself for a year with Steve visiting as often he could, then we finally moved to be with him in England - and my life began to get happier. Until I found out about the affair…

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Lucy crying. I gently picked her up and took her along for a nap, once she was settled, I was just making a coffee when a car pulled up and there was a knock on the door. I quickly opened it.

"Jake!" I gasped, hugging him, "Come in!" he came in and sat at the mahogany table.

"Hi Bells" I frowned when he called me Bells, but said nothing.

"What are you doing here? Where is Sarah and the kids?" I was confused.

"They're at home, I had to come and see you and talk to you" he sounded dead serious.

"Why, Jake what's wrong?" I sat down.

"We were in La Push on vacation last week" he began.

"And?" I pressed.

He took a deep breath, "They're back, Bella. The Cullens are back in Forks" My heart skipped a beat.


	2. Confused

I vaguely remembered my mum shouting at me when I got in the door with my Dad holding me up.

"What the hell are you playing at!" she yelled, "You're not just drunk, you're almost comatose! You are 15!"

"Calm down" I muttered, lowering myself into a chair.

"No, I will not calm down! There will be consequences for this. Thanks for bringing her back, Steve" she said to my Dad, and he kissed my forehead and left.

"Mum…" I started.

"Go to bed. NOW! And don't come to me when you're up being sick! I trusted you to go out and behave. BED!" she screeched. I have never seen mum this angry before, "And try to be quiet, your Uncle Jake's come to visit, he's in the spare room!"

I got up, seeing the room tilt in front of me, and stumbled along the hall to my room. I could barely stand, and it was only midnight, I should still be at the party but Becca had called my dad saying that I was really drunk and needed collecting.

I heard my mum go into the living room and shut the door. In tried to be as quiet as possible, but ended up tripping over my own feet - which I usually never do as I have perfect balance, unlike my mum - and crashed into my bedroom door, and of course Lucy had to start crying. In less than a second, the living room door had been ripped open and mum was storming down the hall. She looked murderous.

"I told you to be quiet!"

"Mum, sorry" it was an effort to get the words out correctly.

"I can't deal with this!" she cried, going into Lucy's room and coming out into the hall with her in her arms. I stayed on the floor, trying to make sense of everything, not wanting to move as I was starting to feel sick.

"Mum, calm down" I pronounced it slowly so she would understand.

"Calm down! Calm Down! Jade, how can I calm down! My 15 year old daughter has come home pissed out of her mind! I cant deal with everything at once!" she was becoming hysterical, and Lucy was crying harder. What else did she have to deal with? At that moment, the spare room door opened and Jake came out wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Bella, calm down. Bells, honey" he took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. Then mum did something I have never seen her do - she broke down in tears. I slowly stood up, holding onto the doorframe, and took Lucy when Jake handed her to me, then he embraced mum in a hug. I slid down the wall again, feeling severely sick and shaky. I willed myself no to throw up on Lucy.

I watched as Jake took mum into her room, and he came out a few minutes later and took Lucy off me and put her down to bed. Then he came out and looked at me, still sprawled on the floor, probably looking like something the cat dragged in.

"Sorry" I murmured, wanting to say more but not daring to open my mouth for too long. He held out a hand and I took it, he hauled me up and my stomach churned.

"Jade-" he began.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I cried, cutting him off and running to the bathroom.

And that was where I stayed for the rest of the night. In breaks between throwing up, I managed to put on some pyjamas and slippers and a dressing gown to keep me warm whilst I sat on the bathroom floor by the toilet, drifting off to sleep every now and then with my head leant on the radiator, trying to block out the room spin.

The next morning I woke up with a thumping headache, and I was still feeling severely sick, although I knew I probably wouldn't throw up anymore, I would still feel ill for the rest of today, and probably tomorrow as well. What surprised me was, that I was in my own bed. Mum wasn't strong enough to lift me and I was in no state to move last night, so it must have been Uncle Jake. As I laid in bed trying to remember the party, I heard raised voices coming from the kitchen - Mum and Uncle Jake's.

Slowly I crept down the hall and stopped outside the closed kitchen door.

"You need to tell her, Bells" Jake reasoned.

"Why?"

"They're in Forks, people there know you had a baby roughly 9 months after that leech - sorry, Edward - left, and not many people believed she was Steve's. Someone's bound to mention it to them. For Christ's sake, one of them is working at the hospital, he has access to your medical records, he'll know the exact date of Jade's conception and how far along you were when they left - they'll put two and two together! You can't ignore this Bella!" Jake warned.

"They might not want to know anything about me! They might have just got on without me! Like I got on without them!" Mum was raising her voice. I was starting to panic, who was this Edward - and why would people doubt that Steve's my Dad?

"Bella, do you honestly think that they won't want to know how you are - as much as I hate to admit it, they cared about you! They left because they cared - I know it hurt you, but if I was them, I think I would have done the same thing. If I had phased and hurt you, I would have distanced myself from you to keep you safe, too" Jake softened his voice. Phased? What the hell?

"I can't let them back into my life, Jake. I can't go through what I went through last time when they left - I won't put Jade through that, either" Mum sounded tearful.

"I know, Bells. But all I'm saying is, be careful. Don't be shocked if they try to contact you - even though Charlie passed away, people in Forks will know where you moved to, - Angela's Jade's Godmother, remember, and she had no reason to keep your location secret. All I'm saying is, be on guard" I heard shuffling and imagined Uncle Jake hugging mum.

I slowly walked back to my room. I wanted to know what was going on. That conversation didn't sound too good. I climbed back into bed and took some paracetamol for my head, and slowly went back to sleep, feeling too ill to worry at the moment.


	3. Bye jake

**A/N - hi everyone, thankyou for reviewing! i've got great ideas for where this fic could go, so please keep me motivated by reviweing! **

It was evening when I finally dragged myself out of bed. I had a shower and washed my hair, finally taking off my make up from last night. When I came down into the living room, wearing baggy slouch jeans and one of Edwards (my boyfriends) oversized hoodies, I could sense the tension almost immediately. Mum was stood doing the ironing and Uncle Jake was sat in the chair farthest away from her, staring intently at the television. Lucy giggled at me from her place on the floor, where she was sat watching cbeebies. - another reason why I though it was strange Jake was watching the TV. Looking closely at mum, I could see her hands shaking, I desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Mum, I can do that" I offered quietly, standing up and indicating to the ironing.

"Sure you're not too hung-over?" she snapped, looking up at me. I saw Uncle Jake look at us.

"I feel a bit better now" I informed her.

"It's your own fault you felt ill in the first place" she retorted sharply, " do the ironing, I need some air" she sighed, her voice breaking at the end. I stood there, feeling utterly confused. I had only come in drunk, why was she almost in hysterics about that? I mean, yeah, I expected the 'you're grounded for a month' and 'I'm so disappointed in you' crap, but not this. Uncle Jake stood up.

"It's not you, Jade, she's just upset about some stuff" he patted my shoulder.

"I haven't helped though" I sighed.

"true, but you're a teenager, its what you do. D'you think your mum and me never got drunk after Edward left-" he froze, realising what he had said.

"Edward" I questioned, they had mentioned an Edward earlier.

"A good friend of mine, who moved to…Cuba" he stuttered.

"Right" I said slowly, and I picked up the iron and continued.

BELLA POV

I couldn't take it. How could they be back in Forks? I mean, I'm half way across the world to them, but all they needed to do was to ask someone where I had moved to, they'd get the whole story about me having a baby 9 months after Edward left, Carlisle would check my medical records, put two and two together and BAM! They would be on the first flight over here. Jake was right, I needed to be on guard. I needed to speak to Steve, we had to think about what to do. Steve would give ,e the whole speech he gave me when Jade was born - how we should have told her from the beginning Steve wasn't her biological dad, but he was still her dad and would bring her up. At the time I wasn't having any of it, wanting to forget all about Edward. But now, maybe he'd been right. Oh god, I'm fearing the worst. I don't even know if they'll get in contact - I'm being stupid.

Jade knows something's up, though, she's not stupid, even when drunk. I still can't believe what she did - I trusted her! I can't deal with everything at once, I'm beginning to feel like I did after Lucy was born. I got post-natal depression, see, it feels like that, only slightly different.

JADE POV

That night, I sat in the hallway listening to mum and Uncle Jake fighting again. It had started when Jake had got a call from his friend Sam, back in La Push. He had walked in and sat down, shutting the door.

"The Pack's had a meeting with them at the Border, safety issues and stuff like that. They're not staying for long and aren't planning on letting anyone in Forks know they're there. They're just staying in the house until a new one can be located in England" his voice was grave.

"ENGLAND!" mum cried, "They can't come here Jake! They'll have to come up North because its rainier than the South! Oh God, we'll have to move!" she panicked.

"Bells, calm down!"

"What about Edward, did he get anything about Jade from the pack?"

"The Pack are convinced Jade's Steve's, we had to convince them of that before they'd let you give birth to her, remember, they didn't want a leech-human hybrid. And besides, Sam said Edward wasn't even there at the meeting"

"But he is in Forks?" mum asked warily.

"Yes"

I ran to my room, dazed. From what I was hearing, mum and Jake were talking as though my dad isn't my dad! I needed to find out exactly what was going on. Uncle Jake's leaving tomorrow, to go back to New York to be with Sarah and the kids. I only hope mum's alright when he's gone, he always holds her together when she's upset, and without him…I don't even want to think what it will be like.

Its only been three days since Uncle Jake left and Mum has been even more withdrawn since Jake left. I've been the one looking after Lucy and doing the housework. Mum just sits there, she doesn't seem to want me to leave her side either, when I go to school, she seems terrified I won't come back. I've been getting more and more worried, but daren't call dad - he's going on a 3 month business trip to Dubai next week, and he needs to go in order to get a promotion - I can't bother him with this. I'll have to deal on my own. Besides, surely mum will snap out of it soon, I mean, she can't stay in this depression for longer than a week or so, right?

**A/N - thanks for reading, please leave a review - they make me happy! x **


	4. Oh God

**A/N - heres the next chapter. thanks for all the review by the way, i didn't think i'd get this many! x **

"Mum" I called, walking into her bedroom. It was 8:30 and I was leaving the house to catch the bus to school. The curtains were still drawn and the room was in darkness. I flicked on the bedside lamp and gently shook mum awake, knowing I couldn't just leave for school without telling her. She sat up, looking as though she hadn't slept a wink. I handed her a cup of tea.

"thanks, sweetheart" she said in monotone.

"I'm going to school. Lucy's up and dressed and I've fed her, she's sat watching telly in the playpen. Please get up and look after her" I begged - why wouldn't she snap out of this mess?

"Ok, Jade. Don't be late for school, off you go" she said in the same monotone. I reached over and hugged her, hard.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing her forehead and heading out of the room. I checked on Lucy, making sure she was alright, and walked out the door and down the drive. It was freezing and rainy, and I was pleased I had put my thicker tights on today, but the wind still blew under my black skirt, making me shiver, and I pulled up the hood of my McKenzie coat to stop my hair getting dampened.

Once at school I was met by Edward, my boyfriend. He immediately gave me a hug and we started kissing.

"Get a room!" Becca laughed, knocking into me, "How's your mum?" she added seriously.

"Getting better" I lied in a false cheery voice - I didn't want people to think it was serious.

"That's great, babe" Edward smiled, kissing my hair. We all headed into school, Becca moaning because her coat didn't have a hood, and her blonde hair was now wavy instead of poker straight.

*

I went through the motions of the day, finding that I was actually enjoying my time with my friends. I even decided that I didn't need to call mm at lunch time, as she was a big girl and could look after herself.

I was sat in Art when I realised something was wrong. It had begun to snow outside, and everyone was excited, thinking that because it was so bad, the people on buses would get to go home early so the buses didn't get stuck in the snow. However, when the secretary came into my lesson, she had a grim look on her face. She approached my teacher and whispered something in hushed voices that not even I could make out - and I have good hearing. Then, they both looked over at me. Miss Chaplain came over and knelt by my desk.

"Jade, can you pack up your things and go down to the office with Lesley. Your not in trouble, don't worry" but her voice was wavering, and I began to grow increasingly concerned. I quickly packed away my things and grabbed my coat, sending Becca a confused glance, I followed Lesley out the classroom.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I hurried after her down the stairs.

"You'll see" was all she could say, and she was looking more and more upset every minute.

When we reached the main entrance, I was shocked to se my dad waiting there, with Lucy in his arms.

"Jade" he sighed, giving me a one armed hug. He took me into the office and sat me down. My form tutor was also there, she gave me a reassuring smile and took Lucy from my Dad, who took both my hands.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked, my voice uneven.

"It's your mum…"

"Dad!" my voce was breaking.

"She's…she's taken an overdose, sweetheart. She's tried to kill herself"

I sat stunned, sat back in the plastic chair, and slowly it began to sink in. My hands started to shake, and tears spilled down my cheeks. My dad embraced me.

"Will…will she be ok?" I choked out.

"Her condition is stable - she should be fine. But, darling, do you know why she might have done it?"

"She's been acting weird, ever since Uncle Jake left a few days ago. I just thought she was missing him" I lied, not wanting to divulge any information that might count against her - such as the conversations and fights her and Jake had.

"Ok. Jade, we're going back to your house so you can pack a bag, and then we're going to see her at the hospital. You and Lucy are staying with me" he sighed shakily.

"What…what about your trip next week?" I realised.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" we all stodd up and I put on my coat, and took Lucy from Miss Taylor.

Ii got some of my things from home and then it was an hours drive to the hospital, and I cried silently the whole way.

*

I have never seen so may tubes hooked up to one person before. Dad said they were making her better, but it seemed to me like they were trying to keep her alive. I sat by hers side for hours. When dad left to clam Lucy down when he began crying, I took mum's hand.

"Why did you do it!" I sobbed, "What can possibly be that bad that you'd want to do this to yourself! She lay, unmoving.

"You have me and Lucy - we need you, please wake up! I love you!" I broke down sobbing, my head on the bed next to mum. I must have fell asleep, because next thing I knew, dad was waking me and helping me into the car.

*

I didn't sleep that night. Louise sat with me while dad tended to Lucy when she cried. The next morning, I pulled on some baggy jeans and a pink hoody, brushed my hair and left for the hospital again. We got a phone call just before leaving - mum was awake.

I literally ran into the hospital and flung my arms round mum. She hugged me back, half-heartedly.

"I thought you were going to die" I cried.

"Well, I didn't" she said, almost regretfully. Dad asked me to leave then, so he could talk to mum. I stood outside the door and listened intently.

"What were you thinking!" Dad cried.

"I can't take it anymore - I can't lie to Jade, but I don't want to hurt her! She'd be better off without a mother who lies to her!"

What was she lying to me about? Was it something to do with what her and Jake were fighting about? Dad came out the room a few minutes later, and I went back in. I stayed with mum for hours, attempting conversation, brushing her hair, just holding her hand. When visiting hours were over, she hugged me properly for the fist time in ages.

*

Once back at dad's, he sat me down on the sofa.

"You're going to stay with me until mum gets better - social services don't want her looking after you and Lucy until she gets better"

"How will that be?" I demanded.

"She's depressed, Jade, it takes time" he sighed sadly - I just wanted my mum back.

"What about your trip to Dubai next week?" I asked, he had to go - otherwise he could lose his job.

"Well, you and Lucy could stay here with Louise, who is more than happy to look after you, or -"

"Or what?" I couldn't really see that there was any other option.

"I called your Auntie Angela in Forks to tell her what happened, she offered to let you and Lucy go stay with her until I get back from Dubai. You would go next Friday so would get to see your mum before you go. Think about it, a change of scenery would do you good, and your mum will be fine, probably be almost better by the time you get back" I slumped back on the sofa. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want t go to Forks and leave mum, but I needed time to clear my head, and from the sounds of it, I wasn't going to be seeing much of mum whilst she was recovering anyway. And if dad wasn't here, did I really want to spend three months alone with the tart who stole my dad away from my mum? I mean, Louise is dead nice, but I can't forget that she was the one to break mum and dad's marriage up.

"Jade?" my dad pressed, "You don't have to decide right away, you can-"

"I'll go to Forks" I cut him off.


	5. Discoveries and saying goodbye

**A/N - thank you so much for reviewing, here's the next chapter x **

The next few days passed quite quickly. I spent most of my time going to and from the hospital to visit mum, or going to and from my Dads house and my house, trying to gather mine and Lucy's things and get them packed for Friday. We had decided against telling mum about us going to Forks, as she was constantly worried about our whereabouts anyway, and telling her we were travelling across the world without her or dad and staying for three months might have upset her a bit.

Anyway, I was beginning to get used to things again. I mean, I'm not as upset about everything anymore - I've accepted that what happened has happened and there was nothing I could have done to stop it, and also that mum would get better but would need treatment like counselling and so on. So, I focussed on getting things ready for going to Forks. Uncle Ben, Auntie Angela's husband, was on business just a few hours away, so we were flying back with him. I busied myself with sorting through clothes, toiletries and so on. I kept having to remind myself that we would be there for three months and would have chance to buy the things, like shampoo, that wouldn't fit in my toiletry bag. Lucy had become my shadow, always following me around, which I found quite amusing. I'd spoken to Auntie Angela, who'd said that she had a push chair we could borrow for Lucy, and so didn't have to go through the hassle with our own at customs, it also meant one less thing to get ready.

Louise was trying her best to help, but it was getting annoying. I think she was a bit hurt that I didn't want to stay with her - but hey, she slept with my dad when he was married to my mum, I have a right to be a little distant with her.

*

On Wednesday, I went home one last time to get my suitcase. I had to go in the attic for it, and I wanted some alone time, so dad took Lucy into town for a few hours. When I was in the attic looking for my case, I came across a large cardboard box, it was taped shut. But, being nosy, I tore off the tape and opened the box. Inside were lots of weird things: a scrapbook, an old camera, a radio that looked like it had once been torn out of car, a book called 'Wuthering Heights', a blue dress, a CD, two notebooks which I realised were diaries, two really old plane tickets, and an envelope containing pieces of paper with notes written on them in neat script, saying things like 'Be safe'. What? These were my mum's old things, but why were they in a box in the attic that was taped shut? I opened the first dairy that was written earlier than the second one. I began to read the first entry.

_Dear diary, _

_Mom thought it would be good to write down my thoughts and feeling for some reason, and I never have - until now. You, see, it was my first day at school in Forks today, and I sat next to this boy in Biology, Edward Cullen. He appears to hate me! But I've never even spoken to him. I don't know why it bothers me so much, but there is something about him and his family that is strange. I mean, they're all exceptionally beautiful, and walk with so much grace - but when I sat next to Edward, he acted as though I didn't exist, no - he acted as though he didn't want me to exist! What have I done wrong? _

_I have made some friends, though. Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber are being nice to me, but then there's Lauren - a first class cow! Anyway, I hope my second day goes better than my first, _

_Bella x _

It felt strange to be reading my mum's thoughts as a seventeen year old, and I had heard the name Edward before. I flipped to the centre of the diary and began reading another entry, this time a short one.

_Dear diary, _

_I think I'm in love - with Edward Cullen! He is so handsome and is a true gentlemen. The only thing is, how can I be good enough for him? I'm just plain, simple Bella - and he could put a Greek God to shame! But I love him, and he love's me. _

_Bella x _

Why was she talking about being in love with this Edward guy - when she should have been with my dad? She said my Dad was her only love, so why was she saying she loved this Edward?

Picking up the second diary, I opened it up and began to read.

_Dear diary, _

_I turn 18 tomorrow. I keep trying to tell Alice that I don't want a fuss, but she's having none of it, none of them are! It's so annoying, can't they just see that I feel so guilty when they spend money on me? Anyway, I guess I'll just have to hope they respect my wishes - yeah right, it would take more than just my wishes to reign Alice in! _

_Bella x _

I turned my attention to the next entry, it was written in sloppy handwriting, and held only a few short sentences.

_He's left me. They've gone. He's left me for good. He doesn't love me anymore. _

After this entry there wasn't anymore for months. I guess my mum had her heart broken. I looked at the scrapbook - there was a few pictures in there. Some of grandpa Charlie, looking younger than I'd ever seen him when he was alive, and then some of people sitting round a lunch table, just genuine teenagers having fun. Then there was some of mum and a beautiful boy with golden eyes, strange. He had bronze coloured hair, and in the first picture had his arm round mum, looking happy - mum looked happier than I had ever seen her. But in the next picture, neither of them had that happy sparkle in their eyes - I wonder what went wrong? I was about to look in the diary to read into my mums life in more depth, when I heard my dad shouting me.

"Jade, you can't still be in the attic! Come on, we need to go!" I quickly stuffed the things back in the box and put the lid back on, grabbed my case, and came down the ladder, vowing to go back and read the diaries properly when I got back form Forks. I followed my dad out to the car, taking one last look at my home, that held so many happy memories.

*

Finally, Thursday night arrived, and all our stuff was by the back door. There was a large, pink case, that was mine, and a smaller one that was Lucy's - dad said he would pay extra at the airport if the they were over the weight restriction. I set out my clothes for the next day - skinny jeans with UGG boots, an off-the-shoulder cream T-shirt with a tank top underneath it and a black and white 'bench' zip up hoody, and I would of course wear my coat. I had Lucy's changing bag ready and my hand bag as well. My hair was washed and straightened, ready for in the morning, and I was all set.

Uncle Ben arrived at 10 the next morning, and we were all ready and waiting. Dad quickly loaded our stuff into his car and then we were hugging.

"Everything will turn out alright" he whispered as I hugged him.

"I know" I smiled, "I'll miss you, see you soon, though. And keep me posted on how mum's doing"

"Of course I will, honey" I hugged him once more and then moved onto Louise - she had been so good to me, helping me through this, that I could not say bye.

"Bye Lou, and thanks, for everything"

"It's fine, Jade. Have a great time" she smiled and pecked my cheek, as I was pulled into another hug by my dad.

"If you need anything, just call. I love you"

Suddenly, there was a beeping horn and a car pulled up in front of the house, and out got Becca and Edward. I ran towards them and hugged them, both.

"I can't believe you're going!" Becca sobbed.

"It's only for three months, you're acting as though I'm going to die!" I laughed, and let Edward pull me into a tender kiss.

"I love you" he whispered passionately as we pulled away.

"I love you, too" and I hugged him and Becca before getting into the car next to lucy in the backseat, where dad was kissing her goodbye.

Finally we drove off, I was waving with tears streaming down my cheeks. I kissed Lucy on the head and got ready for the next step in my life. I mean, why was I so upset and nervous, it's not like my life's going to change dramatically in Forks, is it?

**A/N - please review! Thanks for reading x **


	6. Welcome to Forks

The airport was manic. I had to carry Lucy in her carry seat, and when someone knocked me, she would start screaming. Uncle Ben was trying to be nice, but I could tell he really wanted to ask questions about what happened with mum. Once on the plane, I was separated from Lucy and Uncle Ben, as there had been a problem with the tickets, but I was only a couple sears down from them on the next row, anyway. Besides, I needed time to think. I was about to start a new life, sort of. What if like it a lot in Forks? What if I didn't want to go back home? Mum had told me how she had grown to love Forks, what if I did too? I would certainly have less hassle there than I was having at home.

I managed to sleep for most of the long journey, meaning that the Jetlag wouldn't be too bad when I got there. Finally, when the plane touched down, I felt a tingle of excitement go through me. I met Uncle Ben and Lucy at the bottom of the plane steps, and we walked into the terminal.

I hate airports. Officially. I have never waited so long to get my bags, and what is it with people being so inconsiderate? What, just because I'm a teenager, they can push in front of me? So, after waiting for an obscene amount of time, I finally got our cases, and we walked out the airport and met Auntie Angela at the doors.

She kissed Uncle Ben, and then hugged both me and Lucy. It felt strange to be getting automation like this after what had happened.

"Come on, lets get back and get you two settled" that's what I liked about Angela. No asking questions, no pushing for answers - she was just there if you needed to talk. We all climbed into her shiny, deep blue people carrier. On the way back, we didn't speak - I could tell no one wanted to push us into talking if we didn't want to. I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Auntie Angela" I said gratefully.

"It's absolutely fine, Jade. You are both welcome any time, you know that" I looked across at a sleeping Lucy and smiled, "I've cleared out the two spare rooms for you, and then you and Lucy can have your own rooms. I hope they are to your liking. And I want you to tell me what you like to eat so I can get you some breakfast things in, and have an idea what to cook for dinner" she smiled, briefly turning round in the drivers seat to look at us - I couldn't help notice how her American accent was different to my Northern British one, I hope I don't get teased for it when I go to school.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a shim saying 'Welcome to Forks'. This was it, I was starting a fresh.

*

When we pulled into Angela's driveway, I felt a strange surge of belonging, even though I hadn't been here since I was 8. The drive was long, and in a clearing in some trees, and there weren't any other houses in sight. I finally felt wanted after 2 weeks of being shouted at by mum, passed to and from my house and my dad, and having my mum not being able to look at me and give me a proper hug.

I dragged our bags up the steps of the house. Auntie Angela's house is really nice. It is three stories and has a cellar, too. There is a big garden at the back and a large garage at the front. We finally set our things down on the wooden floor of the entrance room. To the left I could see a door leading to a living room, and straight ahead was the kitchen door and next to it the dining room and pantry. To my right was a staircase, which now held the footfalls of Courtney and Adam, Uncle Ben and Auntie Angela's kids.

"Daddy!" they cried, flinging themselves at him. I smiled, remembering when I had used to do that to my Dad when he'd come in from work.

"Come on, Jade. I'll show you your room" Angela said, and I picked up Lucy ad she got the two cases. Our rooms were on the top floor, and I had my own bathroom across the hall from my room. Opening the door, I gasped.

The room was beautiful. There was a large set of glass doors leading out onto a balcony that looked into the woods. The bed was a king size and had lilac covers on it, to match the walls the curtains. There was a TV on the wall directly in front of where I would be sleeping and an office desk in the corner where I could put my laptop and do school work. The built in wardrobe was behind a sliding mirror, and there was a hifi system on a shelf above one of my bedside cabinets. I could tell this wasn't just a guest room. Angela had done all this just for me. You could tell she was an interior designer.

"Auntie Angela…it's beautiful!" I gasped, hugging her. She laughed lightly.

"Well, Courtney's not in her teens yet, and this is the kind of room I'd want my teenage daughter to have, so I thought that this could be your room from now on, and whenever you come to stay after you leave, it'll be yours as well," she was practically glowing at the fact I liked it.

"It's great!"

"Lucy's room is next door. I've put some of Courtney' old toys in it and her old cot, so she should be comfortable. I'll go and put her down to sleep and come and help you unpack if you'd like?" she offered.

"Sure!" I began to unzip my case and hang my clothes up in the wardrobe. After an hour or so, Angela and I had managed to unpack everything. My laptop was set up on the desk, and the CD's I'd brought with me were on the shelves along with some books and DVDs.

"I managed to get a multi-region DVD player so you play our DVDs and the ones you brought from home" she explained - she really had thought of everything. There was even pink fairy lights entwining through the metal frame of the headboard on my bed, and a pink playboy lava lamp on my bedside cabinet.

"I'm going to go down and see Ben for a while, he's been away so long. Why don 't you go and have a walk in the woods. We don't have any neighbours, the closest house is 5 miles down the road, and it's been deserted since before you and your mum moved away. It's a shame really, it's a nice house, large and white with a porch and a wall made of glass, apparently. At least, that's what Ben says, he was going to try and invest in it, but it's privately owned" she informed me. Uncle Ben owns his own estate agency, and invests in houses everywhere. If you combine his business with Auntie Angela's interior design company, then you can see where they get their money from.

"Yeah, I think I might go for a walk. I wont go far, in case I get a sudden case of jetlag" I joked, and Angela walked off down stairs. I checked on Lucy, and sure enough her room was just as well thought out as mine, and then pulled on a jacket, and headed downstairs and out the front door. Maybe I could find this white house. If it's deserted, then maybe I could go there to relax. At home I used to go down the beck near my house for alone time, maybe this house could serve that purpose?

**A/N - please review! Thank you x **


	7. A bit of history

**A/N - this chapter isn't very interesting, I just wanted to put a little bit of normality back into Jade's life as it will begin to get very hectic when she starts to figure things out. Also, I wanted Angela's character to develop more, and have her give Jade some information that Jade doesn't see as important now, but will think back on it later. Thanks for the reviews! X **

I'd got as far as the end of the driveway when it began to rain slightly. I was used to rain, living in England and all, so I just pulled up my hood and continued, pulling my headphones put my pocket and plugging them into my phone. Lady Gaga began to blast into my ears :

_Just dance, _

_It'll be ok, just dance…_

I hummed along, and my walking pace got quicker. I wanted to find this white house, but five miles was a long way to walk when you were beginning to feel the jetlag. I slumped down by the trunk of a tree and leant my head back, closing my eyes. It was hard to believe I was actually in Forks. Everything had happened so fast, I felt like I needed to catch up. After half an hour of just sitting and thinking my jeans were starting to get soaked by the rain and I was feeling the cold a little bit, so I got up and walked to the edge of the road to cross over - and was nearly run over by a shiny yellow Porsche. I jumped back, using my quick reflexes, and let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Stupid people, not even stopping to make sure I was okay, I could have had a heart attack and died on the edge of the road in a foreign country! Plugging my earphones back in, I set of at a run back to Auntie Angela's. Half way there, I made a mental note to join a gym in Forks, I had let myself go lately, and my slow running pace showed it. Well, its not really slow, but it is for me - I'm usually a fast runner, I was in the athletics team at school.

I reached the house in no time, and let myself in the front door, kicking off my boots so I didn't trail mud in.

"There you are, did you have a good walk?" Angela came out the kitchen, a potato peeler in one hand, and a half pealed potato in the other.

"yeah, it was okay. Almost got run over by a Porsche though" I shrugged. Angela stopped dead, concern taking over her face.

"Well, be careful next time! I can't send you back to England in pieces!" I knew what she meant - my family couldn't deal with another thing to worry about.

"I know, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said guiltily as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you sure it was a Porsche?" She asked, as I took my coat off and seated myself at the breakfast bar, watching her cook.

"yeah, definitely" I knew what a Porsche looked like, it had been my dream car a few years back, now I liked the old vintage cars and trucks.

"That's odd. Most people in Forks have older cars, and if someone gets a new car, everyone knows about it" she laughed, "And a Porsche is an expensive car, too, the last people around here to be able to afford cars like that left nearly 16 years ago" she shrugged and began to cut a cucumber.

"Maybe they came back" I shrugged, taking a knife from the drawer and beginning to help her make a salad.

"You don't need to do that" she looked at me cutting the vegetables, I glared at her, and she laughed lightly, continuing what she was doing, "And, no, I don't think the Cullen's are back. They wouldn't be much welcome round here anymore. In small towns people don't forget easily"

"What happened, like?" I was curious, and I liked having conversations with Angela, it felt nice and normal, compared to my hectic life I'd been living for the past two weeks.

"Well" she paused as though deliberating what to say, "There was seven of them, Dr and Mrs Cullen and their five foster kids. One of boys, he became the talk of the town when he started dating a plain and simple girl who had just moved here, as the Cullen's hadn't socialized with anyone except each other in the three years they'd been here." she took a knife out the drawer and began to get a chicken out the freezer, " Anyway, they were really in love, the Cullen boy and this girl, when he just upped and left her. She was found in the middle of the woods by some of the boys off the Reserve. She was in a deep depression for months and was basically a zombie, rumours were she tried to kill herself, but I don't think that's true, her dad said it wasn't. It broke everyone's heart to see her like that, she had used to be so bright and happy. And the boy didn't just break up with her, the whole Cullen family moved away, too. He stayed behind to say it was over and tell her he didn't love her. Some people say he didn't have the guts to leave without saying anything" she stopped and sighed, I could tell she was remembering the past.

"Who was the girl?"

"Oh, I didn't really know her, she was a few years below me in school" she put a smile back on her face, "Anyway, is chicken, potatoes and salad alright for tea?"

"You bet!" I took a carrot and started to peel it, listening to Courtney and Adam laughing with uncle Ben in the living room. How I wished my family had been like this.

**A/N - please review!! next chapter will be up soon! X **


	8. In the supermarket

Life at Angela's was different from life back home. Unlike mum, Angela wasn't constantly on my case about every little thing. I was allowed to go out when I wanted and if I wanted to skip meals I was allowed. At home, I always had to ask mum at least four hours before I went out to see if I was allowed, and I wasn't allowed to skip meals even though I'm not a big eater and only eat when I'm hungry. Here, I have free reign. Granted, I help a lot more because I want to thank Angela for having me and Lucy.

After a week or so, during which I got over my jetlag and looked after Lucy, getting her settled, I was told that I was starting school the next Monday. This triggered me back to reality. I realised I wasn't just in Forks on a holiday, and I had to start a routine and such. So, the Saturday before I started school, I walked into Forks, which took me about ten minutes at my pace, even though I was pushing Lucy in the pushchair. My first stop was the leisure centre. I enquired into how much a monthly gym membership would be, and handed over the cash.

"Jade!" Lucy squealed as I walked back out onto the street, "Jade!" she began to wriggle trying to undo the straps holding her in.

"Lucy, stop that!" I bent down and looked at her, "You can get out in a bit, I promise, now be a good girl and sit quietly for a little longer!" she shut up immediately, because I had never disciplined her before and it shocked her. I stood back up and began to push the trolley again. I stopped at a restaurant called 'Rouge', and I realised it meant red in French. I walked in and asked to see the manager. In a few minutes a man about the same as my mum walked over to me in a black chef's outfit.

"Hello, how can I help you. I'm Tyler Crawley and I'm the owner, along with my with wife Hayley" he gestured to a blonde woman serving at the counter. I shook his hand and checked to make sure Lucy was sitting quietly.

"I'm Jade Carpenter, and I was wondering if you had any weekend or evening work going?" I asked hopefully, his face grew into a smile.

"Did you see the ad in the paper?"

"No, I've just moved here and am looking for a job when I'm not at school" I shrugged, "Can you help?"

"Of course I can help! We need a girl to work Monday and Wednesday from 5 until 9 and then on Saturdays' from 11 until 10pm. They are just the rough hours, but we can go over all the details if you'd like to step into the office" I followed him through a door and into a small office at the bottom of some stairs. I sat down and realised Lucy had fallen asleep.

After half an hour, I had been given he job and was starting on Monday night. I had to wear a black skirt, black shirt and a white tie. I walked out of the restaurant feeling very pleased with myself. I treated Lucy and I to a coffee and then we headed to the supermarket to pick up some fruit for Angela. The fruit and veg isle was packed, so I held tight to the buggy and when I reached the oranges, turned to grab some. Next thing, something rock hard had slammed into me, and I was pushed back into the buggy, making Lucy start to cry.

"Bella! Little sis, we missed you!" a booming voice cried. I looked up to see a giant man with curly brown hair hugging me. He was freezing , though.

"Erm… sorry, I haven't got a clue who you are" have the people in Forks got a screw loose? I turned and picked up Lucy, who was close to having a fit with the amount of crying she was doing.

"Shh…shh…it's ok, I'm here" I bounced her in my arms, trying to calm her. I realised most of the isle was empty now, probably due to the mad man who just pounced on me.

"You've had a baby?" the man muttered. At that moment a blonde woman appeared at his side. I turned to look at them both properly and was nearly blinded by their beauty.

"Emmet, what are you doing, harassing this poor girl?" the blonde beauty asked.

"I…I thought she was Bella. I mean.. she even smells - I mean looks like her" he said puzzled.

"Well, she is clearly not Bella. Now lets go, I've got the bird seed Esme wanted for the garden." she turned to me, "I'm sorry about him, he tends to act first and think later" her voice was like delicate bells chiming, and I just stood, stunned, as I listened to it, "But you do look remarkably like her" she murmured under her breath, so quietly I had to strain to hear it, and I have good hearing.

"Oh, no it's ok, really. Who hasn't made that mistake before?" I looked at Lucy who had stopped crying.

"You've got a beautiful daughter" she looked at Lucy, almost enviously.

"Sister, she's my sister. I'm only 15!" I laughed, I mean I know I look older, but really do I really look that old?

"15, that's…interesting" she muttered, "Anyway, better be going. Sorry about my husband"

"It's fine" I shrugged and looked as she walked away, towards the big guy, Emmet, and smacked him over the head.

"Really Emmet! Think first!" she scolded.

"But Rose…" he whined, but she cut him off with a death glare.

**A/N - there's the next chapter, please review!!! x**


	9. The other Cullen

I decided not to tell Angela about my meeting with the rock hard but beautiful man and his gorgeous wife, as I knew there was something going on that had started back in England and that it was partly the case for mum's depression. So I had come to two conclusions - either whatever was bothering mum had followed me and Lucy to Forks, or it was already here in the first place. I was going with the second option at the moment.

Sunday evening arrived, and I had been in Forks for exactly 8 days, and was getting increasingly nervous about starting a new school tomorrow. Since there wasn't a uniform like I was used to, I had to wear own clothes, and I wanted to make a good impression. I loved fashion and shopping, mum had once joked that I took after my namesake, but I couldn't figure out whether she meant Jade, Elizabeth or Alice, and when I asked her about it again, she wouldn't answer. Just like when I asked her why my middle names were Elizabeth and Alice, she said that Elizabeth was a family name, and Alice was a friend of hers she didn't see anymore. Anyway, on Sunday I had scoured my wardrobe and found a tartan mini skirt from 'Top shop', and I paired it with thick brown tights and brown UGG boots. I pulled out a light beige polar neck and some brown wooden bangles and decided to use my pink shopper bag from 'Miss Selfridge' which was brown with gold swirls on it.

The next morning, I got up early and washed, dried and straightened my hair, applied my make up in a natural way, and got dressed. When I walked into the kitchen, Angela stopped dead when she looked at me.

"You look beautiful, so much like your mum - apart from the short hair" she stated.

I wolfed down my shreddies and quickly brushed my teeth, spritzed on some perfume and grabbed my coat. Uncle Ben had left early for work, so Angela was taking me to school on her way to Adam and Courtney's elementary school and Lucy's Day care.

On the way I tried to block out the sounds of Adam and Courtney squabbling, they were still arguing over who got to sit in the front, even though Angela had told them that neither of them were and that it was my turn.

"I would have sat there anyway, Adam!" Courtney protested, "I'm older!" she huffed.

"No you wouldn't. MUM tell her!" Adam yelled back. Angela sighed and leant her head back. We stopped at the gates of my school.

"Have a great day!" Angela called as I walked out into the parking lot of Forks High (**A/N - I don't know what age you have to be to go to High School in America, so just go with it please, even if Jade's not old enough to go!) **

Every head stopped to look at me. Especially the boys. Well, lets get it over with.

I entered the office and was given my timetable by an irritable woman, probably in her twenties, who was so obviously hung-over. I made my way to my first class - Art. I had the same subjects I took for my GCSE's back home, so I hopefully wouldn't miss anything too important.

In art, I sat next to a girl with wavy dark red hair. She started talking to me immediately.

"Hi, I'm Carly, you must be Jade Carpenter." I nodded.

"Yeah, erm…hi" she looked disappointed I wasn't making more of an effort, "Sorry, I'm not good at the whole new-girl thing. Back home I lived the same town all my life practically."

"Oh, that's cool. By the way, I love your accent, its different to the ones you usually hear the Brits using on TV. Where about are you from in England?"

"Oh, the North. I suppose you could say I'm part Geordie" I laughed, "But I'm originally from Forks anyway"

"Great, so where are you staying?" she asked as we began to take out our things and draw a bowl of fruit that had been placed on each table.

"With my Aunt Angela, just out of town" just then a group of girls walked in late and sat down with disapproving looks off the teacher. One of them saw me and they began whispering.

"I hate being the new girl" I groaned.

"Don't worry, you're not the only new person. A boy named Jack Cullen started yesterday. He's related to the Cullen's who were here a few years back. Apparently they've come back here to stay until they get a new house in England. Hey, you might end up living near them when you go home!" she laughed, but my mind had started to work. I thought back to the argument I'd heard mum and Uncle Jake have.

"_The Pack__'__s had a meeting with them at the Border, safety issues and stuff like that. They__'__re not staying for long and aren__'__t planning on letting anyone in Forks know they__'__re there. They__'__re just staying in the house until a new one can be located in England__"__ Jake's voice was grave. _

"_ENGLAND!__"__ mum cried, __"__They can__'__t come here Jake! They__'__ll have to come up North because its rainier than the South! Oh God, we__'__ll have to move!__"__ she panicked. _

"_Bells, calm down!__"_

"_What about Edward, did he get anything about Jade from the pack?__"_

"_The Pack are convinced Jade__'__s Steve__'__s, we had to convince them of that before they__'__d let you give birth to her, remember, they didn__'__t want a leech-human hybrid. And besides, Sam said Edward wasn__'__t even there at the meeting__"_

"_But he is in Forks?__"__ mum asked warily. _

"_Yes__"_

Maybe this was who mum and Jake had been talking about. This could be the family they meant. Who was this Edward though, his name kept cropping up everywhere. My mum obviously knew him, his name was in her dairy - she was in love with him. What if he was a Cullen? And why did they not want him to find out about me - what was I to this family?

*

The rest of the morning passed quickly, I had most of my classes with Carly, so I just stayed with her and met her group of friends - Hayley, Mia and Elle, who were all really nice to me. I was going to sit with them at lunch.

Carly and I had just grabbed our macaroni cheese and were carrying it back to the table, when I caught sight of a boy. But this boy wasn't like any of the other boys in the school. He was beautiful. His skin was pale, his eyes a delicate butterscotch, his jet black hair expertly spiked, and his physique, well it nearly had be drooling. I couldn't' stop staring. He was bloody gorgeous, like a God, no creature on this earth could compare to him.

He walked like a ballerina, no - more graceful than a ballerina, but still in a manly fashion. He sat down on a table on his own and took a flashy mobile phone out of his pocket. I watched his every move, mesmerised.

"Jade?" Carly asked, but I was too enticed by this boy. She saw where I was looking, "Oh, that's Jack Cullen, the one I was telling you about. There's no point in staring, he's not interested in anyone here." she turned back to her food, and in that moment, he turned his shining golden eyes up to look directly at me, and he shot me a beautiful, heart-stopping smile.

**A/N - well, there you go, please review. I wasn't sure whether to introduce another Cullen or not, but I wanted her to have someone at school with her who had a connection to Edward. Please tell me what you think x **


	10. Jack Cullen

I had two more lessons after lunch, and then had to wait for Angela at the gates. When I walked into French, I was a little late, having been separated from Carly as she had Spanish. The whole room was quiet and were reading from textbooks. Crap, the lesson had begun.

"Ah, nice of you to join us. You are ten minutes late" the woman, who I presumed to be Madam Pierre looked at me through her black square glasses.

"Sorry, I got lost, I'm new" is shrugged. At my old school, I would have given her a mouthful and sat down, but I wanted to make a good impression here.

"Jade Carpenter?" I nodded, "Take a seat next to Mr Cullen at the back. I am trusting you to behave, if you do not you will be sat at the front" she warned. I nodded and walked to the back, being careful not to look at the breathtakingly beautiful boy and pass out.

I took out a pen and looked around for something so I could do what the rest of the class were. Madam Pierre was sat at her desk, reading and not looking up. I felt someone nudge my elbow. Turning, I saw Jack was grinning at me. He pushed his textbook forwards so it was sat in the middle of the two person desk.

"We have to read that passage about our vacation and then answer those questions, and then write our own version of the passage" I nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered, leaning closer to him so I could see the book. He smelled wonderful, like a fragrance I couldn't describe. I felt drawn to him somehow.

I was brought back to reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket. No one had heard and looked up, so I pulled it out and saw a text from Edward. Edward. Since I had laid eyes on the god like boy next to me, I hadn't given my loving boyfriend a second thought. How bad of a girlfriend was I? it seemed as though I was forgetting my boyfriend!

"Phone away Miss Carpenter, next time it will be confiscated and a detention will be given." Madam Pierre screeched, and I quickly put it back in my pocket, not bothering to look at the text from Edward.

I looked at Jack, who had been peering curiously at he text.

"How do you know Edward?" he asked, his voice like satin.

"It's probably not the same Edward you're thinking of" I shrugged, "He's my boyfriend, from back in England"

"Oh right. I'm sorry, I just realised I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jack Harvey Cullen" he held out his hand. I found it weird he introduced using his middle name aswell.

"Well, I'm Jade Elizabeth Alice Carpenter" I took his hand. It was ice cold, but I didn't pull back.

"Interesting middle names" he mused.

"Yeah, apparently Elizabeth's an old family name and Alice is someone my mum used to be good friends with" I shrugged an began to get on with my work, not noticing the confused look on Jack's face as he tried to work something out.

*

It was pouring down with rain by the time the bell went signalling the end of the day. I pulled up my hood and stood at the gates, waiting for Angela. She had said she wouldn't be late, as the kids school's ended half an hour before mine did, so she would be able to come straight here. But as ten minutes turned to twenty, I began to wonder where she was, and if everything was alright. Looking back at the parking lot, almost every car had gone, except a shiny black convertible, with the hood up. Wondering who this lush car belonged to, I stared at it until I saw Jack Cullen walk over and get into it. I quickly looked away, not wanting him to think I was staring, when even from here I could see his beauty.

Not expecting any acknowledgement from him, I was astounded when the car stopped next to me and the window rolled down.

"Do you want a life Jade? The weathers' getting pretty bad?" I deliberated what to do. What if I missed Angela? A clap of thunder made up my mind, and I climbed into the passenger seat.

He immediately turned up the heaters and down the CD player volume. He had a strange taste in music, like stuff from the 1940's, but I liked it.

"Why were you standing there getting soaked?" Jack asked, and I looked across at him. Even in this weather his hair was flawless.

"Oh, I was waiting for my Auntie Angela to pick me up, but she must have forgot. I would have walked, you didn't have to offer" I fiddled with the hem of my skirt.

"It's no trouble, honestly. Where do you want me to take you?" he was so nice and kind. I couldn't believe I had met someone this charming on my first day. I was expecting to be Billy No Mates and yet here I was, sat with Jack Cullen, not to mention Carly and all her friends who had given me their numbers.

"Just continue on this road out of Forks, the house is in the woods" he looked at me.

"That's where I'm headed, maybe we live near each other" what a coincidence that would be - a really great coincidence.

When the car stopped, I climbed out and said thank you to Jack.

"No problem Jade. If you need a lift in the morning, call me." he handed me a small piece of folded paper with his number on. My heart almost stopped.

"O-okay, thanks!" I stuttered, waving as he drove off.

*

When I entered the house, I heard raised voices coming from the study. Uncle Ben and Auntie Angela.

"You need to call Bella" Ben was saying.

" I can't I've told you, Bella doesn't know that jade and Lucy are here! And could she really cope with this news now?" Angela protested.

"But they're back! It was all over town today! What if they recognise Jade and use her to try and get in contact with Bella?"

"I don't know. But they can't meet Jade! I won't let that happen - they will mess up her life, just like they did Bella's! Do you remember that depression she was in after they left! It took months for her to accept her pregnancy and months after that for her to come out of the state she was in!" Angela's voice was becoming higher, "If Bella or Steve knew they were here, they'd have Jade and Lucy back home as fats as they could!"

"I know, but they just got here! Let them have some time to get over everything that happened with Bella, Ange, please. I know you're only looking out for them, but they need a break, they can't be passed from pillar to post" Ben sympathized.

"I know, I know"

I chose this time to walk in and act like I had just arrived.

"Jade!" Angela checked her watch, "Oh God, I' so sorry! I got sidetracked. How did you get home - you didn't walk?"

"No, I got a life off a friend"

"You made friends?" Angela gasped, "Come on, we'll have a coffee and you can tell me all about it before you go to work" Shit! I'd forgotten about work starting tonight. Oh well, looked like I'd be up late doing homework. There's a first - me actually doing homework!

JACK POV

I walked into the house and walked over to the living room, where I could hear Edward playing on the piano.

"Have a good day?" he asked without looking up.

I sat next to him, and immediately he stiffened.

"yeah it was ok, met the new girl - what?" Edward had stopped still, looking like an ice sculpture.

"You smell like…Who have you been around?" he asked immediately, and I could pain in his eyes.

"Just the normal people. But I gave the new girl a lift home" I said warily.

"What was her name. jack what was her name!"

"Whoa, calm down. She's called Jade Elizabeth Alice Carpenter" I recited the full name she had given me, I found it quite amusing.

"And she's your age?" his mind was working double fast, even for a vampire.

"Technically I'm over fifty years old -"

"You know what I mean!" he growled.

"Sorry. No, she's in the year below me, I just share French with her. Because Carlisle and Esme decided I would blend in more if I pretended to fail a subject, so I chose French and they moved me down a grade for that class. I sit next to her" why was all this relevant?

"What did she look like?" he pressed.

"Erm…"

"Did she look like this?" he took a photo out his pocket and shoved it into my hands. It was a photo of a young girl with mahogany hair and a heart shaped face - his Bella presumably. But Jade looked almost like her.

"A bit, but she has green eyes and short hair to just above her shoulders with a bit of bronze colouring in it, and her face is thinner - why, Edward?" why was Jade so important.

"It could be the same girl Rose and Emmet bumped into in Wal Mart. It sounds like her, smells like her and if she's 15 like what Rose said - well, we left almost 16 years ago"

"What are you getting at?" I sighed.

"It looks like Bella moved on a lot faster than I would have thought" his face broke with the pain that was always shown so clearly behind his eyes.

**A/N - please review, and thanks for reading! X **


	11. Friends

**A/N - I know I haven't updated in a while, so sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter x**

Work was actually quite fun. A girl from my year works there as well, her name is Amy Jackson, and we got along straight away, I had to follow her round so I knew what to do in the future. Once it hit 9pm, I clocked out and began to walk down the street. Angela was picking me up at 10:30 from the post office, as she had been called into work unexpectedly. I pulled my coat tighter around me and sat on a bench, looking into the sky. The thunder had stopped, it had only been a quick spell, and now the stars were out, and they shone in the midnight blue sky like tiny diamonds in an ocean of blackness.

"Hi jade" I looked up and saw Jack standing over me, he sat down.

"hey, what you doing out here?" I moved up a bit so he could sit down.

"Just walking. What about you?"

"Oh, I've been at work, I finish at 9 but Angela's busy at work and can't collect me till 10:30. So I've got time to kill" I sighed and sat back.

"Where do you work?" he was actually interested.

"Rouge, just over there, it's a French restaurant - not very exciting though" he chuckled.

"Well, since you've got time to spare, do you want to do something?" he offered.

"Sure. Like what?" I jumped at the chance to spend time with him for some reason.

"We could go for a walk," he stood up, and I nodded.

*

I bought myself a take away coffee, and we began to walk around the almost deserted streets of Forks, the moonlight shining down on us.

"So, how do you like Forks?" he asked.

"Ok, I didn't expect to feel so at home here, though. I feel like I belong" I looked up into the sky at the stars.

"It's beautiful" he sighed, looking up, too. I smiled and looked at him. He was wearing dark jeans and a loose black shirt, that was unbuttoned to his chest and showed off the beginning of his toned muscles. His hair was styled to look messy, but it suited him perfectly.

"How old are you?" I asked. He paused, thinking.

"16, you?" he looked at me again,

"15, I was 15 on the first of July" I smiled at him again.

"Do you want to go into the woods?" he asked, "They're wonderful t night"

"Sure" I said without a second thought. Usually, I wouldn't have dreamed of it, I barely know the guy, plus its night time - but Jack has this wonderful smile and a voice that's hard to resist.

"I love your smile" he gently touched my cheek with his cool fingers.

"Why? It's just a smile, everyone has one!" I pointed out,. As walked towards the woods.

"But yours is unique, kind of crooked, and you have dimples!" he laughed. We were in the woods now, and I couldn't see a thing. He must have sensed my unease, as he reached and took my hand. It felt so right as he guided me through the trees.

We reached a clearing, it was small, but perfect. The sky, sparkling with stars was directly above us, and I sat down a log, he did the same.

"Its wonderful" I gasped, looking up.

"I know" he replied, I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand - but I didn't mind, I didn't want him to.

Ofter an hour or so, Jack sat upright, looking around.

"What?" I sat up from where I'd been lying on my jacket looking at the stars.

"thought I heard something" he frowned.

"There's no animals in the woods, is there?" I asked shakily.

"it's a wood, what do you think. But I doubt its anything dangerous" but he still stood anyway and began smelling the air - what?

"jack?" I whispered, "What is it?"

Suddenly, he visibly relaxed.

"It's fine, it's only my brother" he sighed. I noticed someone else come into the clearing. They were tall and had messy hair, and walked gracefully like jack.

"Hello jack" a velvet voice called.

"Hi Edward" he called back, I stood up to see this Edward.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, "Esme wanted you home an hour ago, I came looking for you"

"I'm here with a friend" Jack replied, I wondered when he was going to mention me. Edwards eyes suddenly fell on me. They were the same topaz colour as jack's. I expected him to look away when he saw that I was the friend Jack was with. But he didn't. His eyes got wider, and they never left my face. A gust of wind blew my hair, and Edwards eyes began to get darker - what the hell?

"Edward?" Jack breathed, looking frantically between us. What was going on?

**A/N - please review! X**


	12. Control

**A/N - hi, i know i havnt updated in ages, but iv been reali busy, nd then go writers block lol. but here we are...enjoy! x**

I stood, wondering what was going on? How the hell had Edwards eyes just gone black? And why was Jack placing himself between me and his brother.

"Edward?" Jack called to him, "Stay there, please, don't come any closer." But Edward only growled and inched closer. Growled?

"Jack? What's happening?" I hissed, but he only reached back and took my hand.

"Edward!" he warned, "Edward stop!" Edward was still staring at me, and slowly advancing.

"Jack!" Edward hissed, "Go"

"No! Control yourself Edward!" But he didn't, I jumped as Edward moved forward quickly, "You're scaring her Edward!" Jack warned. Edward suddenly relaxed and for the first time looked at me differently. His eyes began to change colour again.

"I-I'm sorry" he mumbled in my direction, "You just look so familiar, it reminded me of…"

"Bella?" Jack offered.

"yeah" he sighed.

"My…my mum's called Bella, maybe that's why you recognise me, apparently I look like her" I offered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"It won't be my Bella" Edward said, but he sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself more than me.

"It could be. Her name's Isabella Swan, at least it was till she got married, and she used to live here. When she lived here people called her Bella, but now people call her Izzy" Edwards eyes shot up, and so did Jacks.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know who my mum is" I joked, "How do you know her, was she your babysitter or something when you were little, cause you look a little young to have been friends with her when she was here. It was 16 years ago, you must be about 18 or 19"

"No…I just knew of her, she was a close family friend" he said, but I was trying to figure out where I'd heard the name Edward Cullen before. It may have been in my mum's diary or when Angela and Ben were talking.

Edward was looking at me with a pained expression on his face, as though I had just told him something devastating. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what was going on.

"Jack, take Jade home" Edward ordered.

"No, its ok, my Auntie Angela's picking me up from the Post Office soon" I checked my watch, "In ten minutes actually. I grabbed my bag and began to walk away through the trees.

*

Once Jade had gone, and Jack had made sure she had been picked up, he headed home. He had barely got through the door when he was slammed against the wall, cracking it, and had a hand round his throat.

"What did you think you were doing? Why did you take her into the woods?" Edward snarled. Jack wrenched himself out of Edwards grasp.

"What was _I _doing? Edward, you nearly lost control! If I hadn't of been there - you would have!" Jack raised his perfect voice.

"It was a shock! He scent is so much like Bella's, I'm not used to it - not used to having to use that kind of restraint again!" Edward replied, "But don't you understand? You cant get involved with a human!"

"You did" Jack said simply. Edward's eyes turned cold.

"And look where that got me. I've spent 16 years moping about over Bella - and she moved on a couple of months after I left" he seemed distraught by that fact.

"Edward, what do you mean?"

"Jade's Bella's daughter! You heard what she said - her mother's Bella Swan. Bella got married and had kids! She moved on - I didn't! I feel so stupid! I kept kidding myself - hoping - that someday I could go back to Bella. But now know I never can" he sat down on the sofa, just as Esme walked in - she looked a little concerned.

"Is Carlisle home?" she asked anxiously. Jack looked at Edward's confused face, and could tell Esme was hiding her thoughts.

"I am now" he walked in the door behind her.

"Edward?" Esme called, "Would you mind going out to the garage - there's a child's tricycle in there - I accidentally ran over it, would you mind seeing if you can fix it?" But Edward got up and ran out the door - his face still the picture of hurt it had been when he was talking to Jack.

"Emmet! Rose! Alice!" Esme called, and in a flash all three hurried down.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Do you remember that girl you ran into in Wal-Mart?" Esme asked.

"yeah, why?" She replied, confused.

"Did she look familiar to you?" Esme asked again, "You see, I was driving back from Port Angeles and went past some of the other private houses in the woods, as I went past the end of one of the drives, I hit a child's tricycle as I hadn't noticed it in the dark. I took it back to the house it belonged to as it was obvious it had been left there accidentally. Anyway, a young girl answered the door, and she looked exactly like Bella" Esme whispered.

"Was it the next house along from ours?" Jack asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It'll have been Jade Carpenter, I gave her a lift home the other night, we got talking and she revealed her mothers Bella Swan. She's here staying with her Aunt Angela and Uncle Ben" jack decided to leave out Edwards lack of control moment.

"Oh…so Bella moved on?" Esme sounded crestfallen .

"I knew I recognised her!" Emmet cried, "You cant call me stupid now Rose, she's her daughter - it was a simple mistake to make!"

"Oh shut up Emmet - Esme has something else to say" Rose snapped.

"Well, when you saw this Jade, Rose, did she remind you of anyone else - apart from Bella? I mean, look like anyone else, too." Esme said.

"A bit, her looks reminded me of someone I couldn't place. Why?"

"Well…"Esme looked around cautiously, "I got talking to her when I dropped the bike off… and she …well…she reminded me of…"

"Who, Esme?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Edward" Esme breathed - but they all heard.


	13. the box

"What are you saying, Esme?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Well, Jade looked like a mix of Edward and Bella. I mean, she has brown hair like Bella's, but it has bronze steaks in it, and her face is the same shape as Edwards almost - and weren't Edward's eyes green when he was human?" Esme pressed.

"It's not possible, Esme" Carlisle insisted, shaking his head.

"I know that! But you haven't seen her Carlisle - she is a spitting image of both of them! And her smell…its like Bella's definitely, but there's something behind the human scent"

"I know what you mean" Jack cut in, "She smells human, but her scent is also familiar, like how we find other vampire's scents familiar - it reminded me of someone I couldn't place at first, but now you've mentioned Edward…it is similar to his. If you concentrate, you can smell it clearer"

"What? Are you saying this Jade is Edwards child?" Rose interrupted impatiently.

"I don't know Rose" Esme sighed.

"But vampires can't have children!" she fumed.

"You mean two vampires can't have children…" Jack murmured, sitting down on the couch arm.

"What are you getting at, Jack?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, have any other vampires had a relationship with a human?"

"No, not that I know of. Most vampires see humans as food" Carlisle breathed.

"So, do we actually know what happens when a vampire and a human have sex? I mean, two vampires can't reproduce, because both of the bodies are technically dead, and so the female's reproductive system wont work - but if a male vampire and a human female…" he trailed off.

"That's an interesting theory Jack, I will look into it more, definitely. It could be a possibility. Now, Jack, try and get closer to Jade, see if you can find out about her family in England" Carlisle instructed.

"She thinks her Dad is human, I'm sure…otherwise she would have recognised me as a vampire. I think Bella had let her think someone else is her Dad" Jack explained.

"But, why would Bella do that?" Esme gasped.

"Because of what Edward did to her!" Alice spoke for the first time, "He told her he didn't love her anymore, I saw it the night he told her. She was broken. There's no wonder people in this town hate us - he destroyed her! She was a living zombie for months! Then I had a vision of her with a man. He looked nice, and she was smiling for the first time in a long time, I would assume. Then I saw she was pregnant. I guess she had found someone to take care of her again - she would have felt loved - she would have moved on, believing that it was what Edward wanted her to do" Alice snapped, obviously disgusted at Edwards behaviour towards Bella the night he left.

"Why didn't you tell us Alice!" Emmett cried.

"Because Edward told me not to pry, not to look for her future! But just because I don't look doesn't mean I don't see! Why do you think Jazz and I went off by ourselves for a year? I was finding it hard to keep my mind blocked from Edward. I knew if he saw Bella like that it would hurt him!"

"Oh, Alice… we had no idea" Esme said tearfully.

"Yeah, well -"

"Edwards coming back, I can hear him!" Carlisle whispered, interrupting Alice, "Block your minds, don't let him read you! We cant tell him till we're sure" they all nodded and went back to their previous activities.

"I'll fill Jasper in when he gets back" Alice whispered before running off.

*

I walked back to my room after Esme Cullen had left. I thought it was nice of her to return Courtney's bike - Angela's always telling her not to forget to bring it in. But my mind was spinning. The encounter in the woods with Edward and Jack hadn't scared me, like I thought it would have, it had intrigued me. I knew that Edward was linked to my mum's past in Forks, and I knew that all the things that reminded my mum of that old life were locked in a box in my old attic - in England. Why hadn't I brought the diary with me? With all the stress of mum and moving to Forks, I couldn't exactly remember what was in the diary, only that it was my mum writing of her love for someone - but I couldn't remember who, although the last name Cullen seemed familiar - maybe she loved one of Jack's relatives. I thought long and hard, sat on my bed, until I eventually came up with a plan. I reached for my phone, and dialled Edwards number - my boyfriend.

"Jade?" he asked, "I've been waiting for you to call, I thought it would have been sooner. Guess you've been busy"

"Yeah, really busy - but Forks is great" I gushed.

"I'm pleased for you" he didn't sound pleased, though.

"Listen. Ed, can you do something for me?" I asked urgently.

"Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed, "You haven't called me since you gat to Forks, and when you do, its only because you want something!"

"No, Ed, that not-"

"Save it Jade, please. We need to face facts - you're on the other side of the world! How are we going to continue our relationship?" he sounded so bitter - but it was as though he had rehearsed these words.

"Ed, is there someone else? Don't lie?" I warned.

"Jade, I'll call you later"

"No! tell me now! If there's someone else, tell me! I wont blame you, its me who moved to the other side of the world" I said reassuringly.

He didn't reply straight away.

"Yeah" he finally said, "I like someone else, and I think they like me, too" he confessed quietly.

"Who?" I breathed.

"Lucy" he said so quietly I almost didn't hear. I gasped - Lucy was a close friends of mine, I used to hang out with her back in England.

"Please, Jade, we're not going out - we haven't done anything wrong!" Edward protested.

"No, I understand, really, I do" I said, "Listen, I've gotta go. Bye Edward" and I hung up. I waited for a few moment for the tears to start or for that sinking feeling in my stomach - but it didn't come. I almost felt relieved. I mean, I knew my feelings for Ed had changed since id arrived in Forks - but I didn't expect to feel _relieved. _well, I may as well take advantage of the fact that I'm not upset, and get on with what I had planned to do. So, I called Becca.

"Hi Jade!" she exclaimed, "How's things?"

"Great! But I need you to do a huge favour for me"

"What?"

"Well, in my house, up in the attic, there's a large cardboard box, it has tape round it, but the seals been broken" I began.

"What do you want me to do?" Becca asked, confused.

"Well, can you go to my house, there's a spare key in the top cupboard in the porch, and go into the attic. Get the box - you'll know which one it is, it's the smallest one, and it will probably be open - and then tape it shut again, and do you think you could post it to me?" I waited for her reply.

"Sure, I could do that. But what if someone catches me?"

"the house is empty, and if anyone asks, you were getting a school book of yours that I'd accidentally taken. There's some money in my money box on the desk that you can use to pay for the postage. Please Becca, I need that box!" I begged.

"Ok, I'll do it - how hard could it be?" I gave her the address to send it to, and then we talked for about an hour about things, and got caught up on gossip. Then I said goodbye.

"Bye! Great hearing from you - sorry about Edward" she said again.

"its fine. And Becca, don't look in the box" I warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she promised, and hung up.

I got ready for bed, pleased that I was finally going to get things sorted out. I mean, as soon as that box gets here, I can read the diary and find out everything once and for all.


	14. Truth Hurts

It was five long days until the box was delivered by the postman, and the days had dragged by. I had spent my time at school, work and had even gone to see a movie with Carly, Hayley, Mia and Elle - but I had been on edge the whole time, desperate to get home to see if the postman had been - I didn't care that he only came once a day and had already been that day. Then, on Saturday morning, I had somehow managed to forget to get up early and go and sit at the mailbox, because Angela knocked o m bedroom door, waking me up. I looked up, and saw she was carrying a box with her - the box.

"This came this morning" she smiled, "I signed for it for you. I guess this is what you've been waiting for" I crawled to the end of the bed and took the box from her, smiling when I saw the handwritten address on the front, written in Becca's neat print.

"Yeah, it is. Its some clothes and make-up and stuff I left at home. I thought I could manage without them, but I couldn't, so got my friend to post them to me." I lied easily, though hating having to lie to Angela, who had been so good to me. But, if she knew what was really in the box, she'd probably call and tell my dad.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it, I'm making pancakes for breakfast in about half an hour if you want to come down" she smiled again and walked out, shutting the door behind her. I waited for a minute incase she came back, and then ripped the tape off the box and lifted the lid off.

I pulled out the things like the blue dress and plane tickets, until I reached the diaries. I started at the first page, and began to read. There wasn't anything interesting in the first few entries, apart from mum describing meeting Edwards Cullen - maybe the Edward Cullen I know is related to the one my mum knew, it could be a family name? I was engrossed in the diary, until Angela knocked on the door.

"Jade? Do you want breakfast because you have work in half an hour?" she called. Crap! Work! I quickly went over to the printer on my desk and pulled a piece of paper out of it, tearing a strip off and using it to mark the page I was at in the diary.

"I'm ok for breakfast - I'm not hungry!" I called back to Angela, and heard her go back downstairs.

I hurriedly put everything back in the box and stuffed it under a shelf in the walk-in wardrobe, then began to dress for work.

Angela drove me into town and dropped me off at 'Rouge'. It wasn't very busy today, so I cleaned the shelved behind the counter and Amy and I rearranged some of the tables and put on clean table cloths. Then, when it got to 10pm, we still had an hour to go, but were sat chatting on chairs in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

We cleared up when the restaurant closed at 10:30, as there was no more bookings and it was empty, so we closed early. Then, I went outside to wait for Angela. I sat on a bench - there was still 5 minutes until 11pm, she wouldn't be late.

"Hello? Jade?" a voice like bells spoke from behind me. I had hoped it was Jack, but when I turned my head, I saw his brother, Edward.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered, "hi"

He sat down next to me, so gracefully and fluidly it was like he'd glided.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour that night in the woods. It was out of order and I didn't mean to scare you" he looked into my eyes, and I looked up, to see his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I remind you of my mum?" I realised.

"As well as someone else I can't place" he murmured, searching my face again. His hand reached out and caught a lock of brown hair, his cool fingers making my scalp tingle. He examined the bronze streak in it, and that was when I noticed it was the same exact colour as his hair - how odd. He let my hair fall back into place, and I fidgeted.

"Well, m-my Dad is called Steve Carpenter, maybe you knew him? He was on an exchange programme with La Push High when he met my mum. He kept coming over to visit and then when I was born my mum and I moved to England."

"No, I didn't know him. My family and I left just after your mum's 18th birthday" he shook his head, obviously trying to work something out.

"Oh, why did you leave?" I asked, my mind going back to the conversation I'd had with Angela. We had been making dinner, and I had told her about a Porsche almost running me over.

_"Are you sure it was a Porsche?" She asked, as I took my coat off and seated myself at the breakfast bar, watching her cook. _

_"yeah, definitely" I knew what a Porsche looked like, it had been my dream car a few years back, now I liked the old vintage cars and trucks. _

_"That's odd. Most people in Forks have older cars, and if someone gets a new car, everyone knows about it" she laughed, "And a Porsche is an expensive car, too, the last people around here to be able to afford cars like that left nearly 16 years ago" she shrugged and began to cut a cucumber. _

_"Maybe they came back" I shrugged, taking a knife from the drawer and beginning to help her make a salad._

_"You don't need to do that" she looked at me cutting the vegetables, I glared at her, and she laughed lightly, continuing what she was doing, "And, no, I don't think the Cullen's are back. They wouldn't be much welcome round here anymore. In small towns people don't forget easily"_

_"What happened, like?" I was curious, and I liked having conversations with Angela, it felt nice and normal, compared to my hectic life I'd been living for the past two weeks. _

_"Well" she paused as though deliberating what to say, "There was seven of them, Dr and Mrs Cullen and their five foster kids. One of boys, he became the talk of the town when he started dating a plain and simple girl who had just moved here, as the Cullen's hadn't socialized with anyone except each other in the three years they'd been here." she took a knife out the drawer and began to get a chicken out the freezer, " Anyway, they were really in love, the Cullen boy and this girl, when he just upped and left her. She was found in the middle of the woods by some of the boys off the Reserve. She was in a deep depression for months and was basically a zombie, rumours were she tried to kill herself, but I don't think that's true, her dad said it wasn't. It broke everyone's heart to see her like that, she had used to be so bright and happy. And the boy didn't just break up with her, the whole Cullen family moved away, too. He stayed behind to say it was over and tell her he didn't love her. Some people say he didn't have the guts to leave without saying anything" she stopped and sighed, I could tell she was remembering the past. _

_"Who was the girl?"_

_"Oh, I didn't really know her, she was a few years below me in school" she put a smile back on her face, "Anyway, is chicken, potatoes and salad alright for tea?"_

I had passed the conversation off as nothing, thinking it had nothing to do with me. But now, after reading mum's diary again, I knew she had been in a relationship with an Edward Cullen, and then there was the other entry I had read at home, that I had just remembered about.

He's left me. They've gone. He's left me for good. He doesn't't love me anymore.

What if this Edward had broke her heart? Had left her? It would certainly fit with Angela's story.

"My father had an offer at a hospital in LA, we had to move" e lied so perfectly and easily, bit I could see through it - there was pain in his eyes.

"Is…erm…is there another Edward Cullen in your family?" I asked tentatively.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Well, I know that, when my mum lived here, she had a boyfriend called Edward Cullen, and I guessed that he must have left her for her to have met my Dad, so I just wondered if he was part of your family?"

Edward's face had frozen.

"No, no part of our family" he stood up, "Your aunts almost here, I'd better leave. I'll see you around. Bye Jade" and he was gone. I stood for a second, and then Angela pulled up - how had he known? I climbed in the car.

*

I didn't talk on the way back, just thought about my recent encounter. When we got in, I told Angela I was going to bed, and ran upstairs, locking my bedroom door behind me.

The box was out of the wardrobe in a second, ad its contents spread out on my bed. I pulled out the diary and went out onto the balcony with it. In turned on the light on the balcony, and sat reading. It was fairly simple stuff, how she liked Edward and thought she loved him. Then, I came across an entry which made my heart speed up.

_Dear Diary, _

_A few weeks ago, I found out something about Edward and his family that I was too scared to write down - incase anyone read it. But now, I just need to get things out in the open - well, out of my head. I love Edward so much, and I found out something fascinating about him. He and his family are vampires. They sparkle in the sunlight, are super strong and fast, and above all, have chosen to only drink human blood. They call themselves 'vegetarians'! but I love Edward anyway - despite what he is. I guess that means I must really be in love. They all have special abilities too, well, most of them do. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Emmet is super strong, Rosalie is incredibly beautiful, Carlisle can withstand blood incredibly well, and Esme is kind and extremely motherly (although that might just be the kind of person she is). Oh, Edward can read minds. Well, most minds - but he cant read mine. I guess I'm a freak. But I don't mind - it would really weird having my boyfriend being able to read my mind. He also finds my scent and blood irresistible p that's why he ignored me the first few days of school - he was afraid he couldn't control his thirst and would kill me! _

_I love him so much - I want to be with him for eternity. If that means becoming a vampire, than I'll do it. _

_Bella x_

I knew i shouldn't believe all this crap - but the more I thought about it, it made sense. Jack was off school last week when it was sunny. Edward had gone all cagey when I'd asked about his family's involvement with my mum. He had said there was no other Edward Cullen in the family. So that meant…Oh God! He was the same Edward Cullen my mum dated! that's why he reacted the way he did when he saw me in the woods! I must smell like my mum!

All I could hear was my heartbeat roaring in my ears, as I flipped through the pages. Oh God! I didn't like what I was seeing. I stopped at random entries, and certain lines caught my eye.

_We finally slept together - he had amazing control, he must really love me. It was perfect, a great birthday present! _

_He's left me. They've gone. He's left me for good. He doesn't't love me anymore._

_I don't know what's wrong with me? I have all the symptoms of being pregnant but the only person I've slept with is a vampire and they can't have children. _

_Jake sat with me while I did a test - it was positive! _

_A constant reminder of what I've lost! But I cant get rid of my child. _

_I met at great guy named Steve today, he's staying at the Clearwater's on an exchange programme. _

_I think Steve and I will end up starting a relationship. I will never love anyone as much as Edward, but I can certainly try - and there is something between me and Steve. And he doesn't care that I'm pregnant. He's promised to be there for me and the baby._

I stopped reading - I couldn't take anymore. It sounded as though my Dad isn't my Dad! Then, I turned over to see the last entry.

_I have a beautiful baby girl. Steve's name is on the birth certificate and we are planning to get married once I move to England to be with him. We gave the baby his last name. Jade Elizabeth Alice Carpenter. Elizabeth was Steve's idea. He asked me what Edward's mom was called, because he thought that Jade should always somehow be connected to he real Dad. Elizabeth was Edwards mom's name, so that's why we gave he that name. and I wanted to have Alice as the other, because she was a real friend to me. Jade looks like Edward too. She has his same crooked smile - even as a baby, and he hair has streaks in it the same colour as his, and by the looks of it, her eyes will be green, too, the same colour Edwards were when he was human. I feel so blessed to have baby. Now, I can forget all about the Cullens and move on with my life._

Tears began to fall, and my hands shook. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. This can't be happening. My Dad is Steve - not Edward Cullen. No! I slid down to the floor, staring at the diary. My whole world had just collapsed.


	15. Sick

After an hour or so, I picked myself up off the balcony floor and headed back inside. I laid on my bed for hours, and didn't realise what time it was until I heard Uncle Ben get up for work. My mind was spinning, so I got up and went into the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair, hoping that it would relieve some stress and maybe cease the huge suffocating feeling I'd had since last night - no such luck. I ended up breaking down in the shower, water rushing over my body.

It was a Sunday, and Angela usually cooked lunch for the whole family as it was the one day Ben had off work. I composed myself after my little breakdown in the shower, and pulled on my dressing gown before heading downstairs. I tried hard to make myself look rundown and ill, but I didn't have to try hard, as my face was already deathly pale and I had huge bags under my eyes from not sleeping.

"Angela?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. My voice came out all raspy from all the crying I had been doing.

"What on earth's happened to you?" she gasped, turning round.

"I think I have a stomach bug or something, I don't feel too good. I'm just gonna go back to sleep for now, stay in bed" I lied convincingly.

"Ok, well you don't look well at all. You go back to bed, I'll tell the kids to keep quiet. You're probably better off staying in bed all day" she felt my forehead, which was still hot from the steaming shower I had jut taken. I nodded and went back up the stairs. Tears filled my eyes as I reached the landing, and I ran up to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I stayed slumped on the floor behind my bedroom door for at least two hours, my arms wrapped round my knees and my hair drying in soft waves. I knew I must look a mess, but I also knew no one would see me, so I let my emotions run ragged.

I thought back to all the summer holidays I'd been on with my mum and dad, how much fun we'd had. I remembered when Dad would take me to his work parties at times when mum couldn't go. He would buy me beautiful dresses, and take me out for meals - just the two of us. Then there was that one time, just after he had moved out of our house and in with Louise, he had unexpectedly picked me up from school. Mum had given him a change of clothes for me, and he had taken me to the cinema and then for a meal - I felt so special that night, and proud he was my Dad.

Only, he's not me Dad. I had just found out that devastating truth, through my own mother's diaries. How could she lie to me for over fifteen years? Look me in the eye every time I called Steve Dad? All those times she'd said to me 'Let's go and see your Dad' - how did she have the nerve? It was all starting to fall into place now. Why mum had the breakdown. It was because she was afraid that now the Cullens were back in Forks someone would mention something and they would figure out who I was and come and find me - disrupt our peaceful family life. The family life that was based on a lie.

I finally dragged myself up off the floor and pulled on some red pyjama shorts and a white tank top. I didn't feel like getting dressed - I wasn't going out anywhere. Curling up under the duvet, I tried my best to forget about the terrible revelation - but it didn't work. I even tried to pretend it wasn't true - but I knew it was. The way Edward had reacted when he had smelt me that night in the woods was enough confirmation that he was a vampire, plus his eyes changing colour. Then there was the fact that I looked like him. I had a similar shaped face to him, and had bronze streaks in the exact same colour of his hair.

I finally managed to cry myself to sleep, still sobbing silently.

*****

**JACK POV **

I had decided to call Jade to see if she would like to go out. I know my family wanted me to get to know her to see if it was possible she was Edwards daughter, but in truth, I wanted to get to know her because I wanted to be her friend - maybe something more. So, I was a little disappointed when her aunt answered the phone, saying Jade was too sick to go out anywhere.

Edward had come in the previous night and not said a word to anyone, but now, his head perked up from where he was reading a book on the sofa.

"Who was that?" he asked as he saw me hang up the phone.

"Jade's aunt, I wanted to see if Jade would like to go out, but she's sick" I shrugged.

"Sick?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Apparently" I walked and sat next to him, "What's up? You seem distracted, and we both know you weren't actually reading that book"

"I…I know this may sound strange, impossible even…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Well?" I pressed.

"I bumped into Jade last night. We talked, she was waiting to be picked up from work." he stopped again.

"And?"

"Well, she reminded me a lot of…myself" he said the last part quietly, but I heard it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. If I was alive my heart would have been pounding, Edward was starting to figure things out - like I knew he would.

"She…she has similar looks to me, her eyes are green like mine were when I was human. She has the same smile, almost. Its like she's a mix of me and Bella. I know that's impossible - vampires can't have children! But… I went to the hospital today, looked up the records of when Bella had the pregnancy check-ups there. The date of Jade's conception was around the time Bella and I had sex, the only time we had sex. I looked at the La Push high history - the date of the exchange programme - and that Steve didn't come to La Push until two months after we left - it seems Bella let people believe she went into premature labour, and Jade was premature." he stopped, his face a picture of confusion, "But I'm being stupid! Vampires can't have children!"

"But if they could?" I asked gently.

"Then I have no doubt in my mind that Jade would be my daughter" he said, resigned.

"Edward, I need to tell you something" I decided, and I told him about the conversation the family had, I told him what Esme had noticed about Jade - and I also told him about my theory of vampire males being able to reproduce with human females. He listened intently, realisation dawning on his face.

"That could happen. I mean, no one's ever tried mating a vampire and a human" he stated.

"So?" I pressed.

Edward paused, I could almost see his mind working.

"I think I have a daughter" he murmured.

*

**JADE POV**

The next morning I woke up, feeling just as tired as I had the previous day. I had sworn not to let my emotions get the better of me today. I wouldn't let that happen - I'm strong. Steve is my Dad in so many ways. I mean, just because we don't share the same DNA doesn't mean he's not my Dad. He's the one who's been there for me my whole life. Who picked me up when I fell over, who read me bedtime stories - that's what matters. So, with them thoughts in my head, I began to get ready, starting with a refreshing shower.

After my shower, I went into my room to get ready for school. I let my hair dry in waves, and noticed that it had gown longer since I'd been here, and was now just past my shoulders, instead of just above them. I put mouse on it to hold it in place and then spent ages trying to pick an outfit out for school. I chose I denim mini skirt with thick black tights and a blue strappy top with a thin black cropped cardigan and a long black necklace a silver heart on the end, and my make-up was done to give me a natural look.

Some people may find it strange that I'd just discovered that my Dad isn't my real Dad and yet I'm stressing over what to wear - but that's just how I am. I try to take my mind off things. When mum and I had arguments, I would always do my nails afterwards, to take my mind off it as my concentration would be elsewhere.

I added my earrings and then grabbed my black jacket. I had bought it in London with my mum, and it was thigh length and was made of soft fabric and had a belt round the waist and a long collar. I tied it and then began to transfer things from the bag I had used for school the previous week into a large black leather shoulder bag. Once everything was done, my mind began to drift back to what I had read in the diaries, and when I saw them lying on my bed, a few tears escaped. I quickly grabbed the books that had ruined my life in no less than half an hour, and shoved them back in the box at the back of the wardrobe.

I pulled on my high heeled knee high leather boots and headed out the door, shouting to Angela that I felt better and wanted to walk to school that day to clear my head. I didn't wait for her reply, as I was already half way down the drive.

After ten minutes of walking it occurred to me that I had absolutely no intention of going to school. I mean, Jack Cullen would be there. Mum had never mentioned him in the diaries, so I guessed he was new to the family but from what I had read he was definitely a vampire. Did I really want to face him? Honestly, no. So I crossed the road and took off on a track into the woods. My mind was already straying back to the horrifying truth that I had sworn wouldn't upset me today.

**A/N - well, please review and let me know what you think! It took me a while to write this chapter as i had to really consider how Jade would react, as i have never been in the situation myself, so let me know how i did! x **


	16. Father?

**A/N - hiya, thanks for all yor reviews. sorry for the wait for this chapter, but i've been staying with family and they don't have internet, so its been written for ages i just didn't have chance to post it. anyway, enjoy! x **

I walked for about an hour until I came across a stream, gently bubbling down the hill. For once, it wasn't raining today, although it was still bleak and cloudy. I sat down on a rock and stretched my legs out. I could feels the tears brimming in my eyes, and eventually couldn't stop them pouring out. I put my head in my hands, winding my fingers in my hair, and I sobbed. My body shook uncontrollably, and I instinctively wrapped my arms round myself.

My life was so messed up. I knew I needed to call my dad in England, but I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I knew that he knew he wasn't my Dad, but there was no doubt in my mind that he treat me like his own daughter. He treat me exactly the same as he did Lucy.

Slowly, I stood up and began walking deeper into the woods. The trees were getting thicker, and I was getting scratched, but I didn't care. As I was walking, I heard something - a snap of a twig, and it sounded as though something was running really fast through the trees. It seemed to be getting closer to me, so I began walking faster, gradually picking up more and more speed. My heart was pounding, my breath catching in my throat. Then something moved above me, and I set off at a run, falling and stumbling.

Tears blurred my vision, and I knew something was following me. I ran faster and faster, until I tripped over a rock or tree root, hitting my head. Something wet began to trickle down my temple, but I got up and continued running. I broke though the trees, finding myself on the top of a cliff. I ran to the edge, falling to my knees.

I waited for a while, but nothing came out the trees at me. All my emotions were getting the better of me, and it felt like my head would burst, and I broke down. I could feel the blood soaking through my clothes from my head, and the rain that was beginning to fall dampening my hair and making the ground I was kneeling on muddy. The wind was picking up, and the sky darkening - definitely a storm brewing.

"Jade?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun round, still on my knees.

"Jack?" I asked. He was by the edge of the trees, quite a distance away, but I could see clearly it was him. His black hair was still expertly spiked, and even though it was raining he was still wearing a dark short sleeved shirt.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" he was next to me in a flash, and that reminded me that he was a vampire. I stood up quickly, backing away towards the cliff edge.

"Stay away from me!" my voice shook.

"Jade, stay still, please" he pleaded, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" I spat. His whole family were vampires, and even though I knew they only drank animal blood, it still unnerved me. Plus, since my real Dad was a Cullen, I felt some resentment towards them, even though they probably didn't even know Edward was my biological father. My life was so messed up.

"Because you're my friend." he said gently, "Please, tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you at school?" he took a step towards me, so I took another step back - my heels now in danger of slipping off the cliff edge.

"No! I am not your friend!"

"Jade, why? What's happened?" he looked thoroughly confused and hurt.

"Because I know what you are!" I screamed over the roaring wind. He stopped dead. His face held realisation.

"How…?" he breathed. Then his face became serious as lightening struck the sky and in the distance a tree could be heard falling.

"Jade, we need to get out of here. Please, come away from the edge. Please!" he sounded desperate. I took another nervous step back, gasping as I almost tumbled over.

"You're hurt, Jade! You need a doctor!" he yelled frantically. I remembered about my head wound and about the blood covering my clothes, not to mention the hundreds of scrapes adorning my body, and I realised my tights were ripped. My school bag lay on the ground a few feet away, some belongings had fallen out of it.

"Please! Go away!" I sobbed, my knees trembling. At that moment, it seemed as though a huge gust of wind was coming towards us, I stared at it in horror.

"Jade! Move!" Jack yelled, horror struck, but it was too late.

I was pushed over the edge with as much force as possible, it seemed that one gust of wind was as powerful as a human being. I screamed, feeling the wind rush past me. Then I was in the icy cold water, waves as powerful as the wind pushed me under, and I fought to get to the surface. It wasn't working, I was being dragged under and pushed around by the current. I felt water enter my mouth. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning in blackness.

**JACK POV **

I saw Jade fall off the edge of the cliff after the gust of wind hit her. I fought to run and dive in after her, but it seemed as though the wind had a mind of its own. I knew this was no normal storm - I had smelt the other vampire as soon as I had entered the woods, following Jade's scent - that's why I'd been begging her to come away from the edge so we could leave .

I eventually fought against the wind and threw myself off the cliff. I landed in the water and rose to the surface. Jade wasn't on the shore line, so I knew she must still be in the water. _Under_ the water. I dove beneath the surface and began searching for her. After a minute or so, I saw her floating, suspended in the water. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her upwards. We reached the surface and I secured her in my arms.

"Jade?" I gasped. She didn't respond, her head was resting on my shoulder and she was unconscious, her lips were blue from the freezing water.

I swam to the shore and pulled her onto the hard pebbles lining the beach.

"Jade?" I shook her shoulders, waiting and hoping for a response. I didn't get one.

Her heart was still beating faintly, but I knew I needed to get the water out of her lungs. The storm was easing up, and I had a feeling I knew why. But there was no time to think about that now. I turned my attention back to Jade.

I turned her on her side and put a hand under her face to keep her steady. Then, I began to pound on her back, being careful of my strength.

"Come on, Jade!" I begged. Then I was rewarded as she began to cough and splutter, water cascading out her mouth.

"That's it!" I encouraged, "Good girl, cough it up" she coughed and coughed, until she was conscious and more aware of what was happening. She rolled onto her back, breathing heavily.

"Jack?" she said wearily.

"That's right, you're safe" I pushed her wet hair off her forehead. I could see her eyes begin to close, and knew she must be exhausted, but then I also noticed the deep gash on her forehead was still bleeding quite badly, and that her exhaustion may have something to do with blood loss, as could her white face.

Looking round the beach, I could sense that we were being watched, and I knew we needed to get out of there - Jade needed help. I gently scooped her up in my arms and sped off at a run that was fast for even a vampire.

*

I burst through the door of our house, immediately shouting for Carlisle. He was there in a flash, Edward next to him. They both looked at the unconscious girl in my arms and seemed to pale even more.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked urgently, leading me over to the sofa where I gently laid her down.

"She fell off a cliff into the ocean. She was in the woods - there was another vampire there, maybe more than one. I think they could control the weather, a gust of wind pushed Jade off the cliff. Carlisle, she knows what we are, I don't know how, but she does" I told him. We both looked at Edward, who was staring at Jade with a strange expression.

"Has she regained consciousness since the fall?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I managed to get her to cough most of the water up, but she's lost some blood, and must be exhausted."

"Ok, right, we need to dress that head wound, get her out of those wet clothes and give her some pain killers. She doesn't seem to have lost a drastic amount blood, so we'll just give her some sugar when she wakes up to boost her blood sugar levels." Carlisle stated, going into doctor mode, "Is Alice in? any of the girls?" he asked.

"No, they stayed hunting for an extra day, why?" Edward asked.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to get her out of these clothes. Jack, go and get some comfortable clothes of Alice's, please" I nodded and sped off up the stairs.

I grabbed a fluffy pink dressing gown of Alice's - why she had it I had no idea. I found some loose grey sweats and grabbed one of my T-shirts and was back down stairs in a flash. Carlisle was in the process of stitching up her head. Edward was helping him by holding the equipment.

"Will she be ok?" I asked. Edward looked towards Carlisle, also waiting for an answer to my question.

"She should be, we just need to keep her warm, that water was freezing" he turned to me again, "Go and turn the heating on and get some towels, we're going to have to change her since none of the girls are back" I nodded, and sped off again. I wanted Jade to eb alright. She looked so helpless ,lying there on the couch.

*

**JADE POV **

I woke up, slowly moving my arm. My whole body ached, and my head was pounding. I moved a hand up to feel it, and felt a deep cut that felt like it had been stitched together. I winced as I pressed on it harder. A cold hand caught mine.

"I wouldn't do that" a velvet voice chuckled slightly. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, ignoring the head rush and dizziness. Edward Cullen was sat next to where I had been laid on a plush black leather couch.

"Where am I?" I gasped, looking around. The room had a whole wall made out of glass, and millions of CD's lined the wall on shelves.

"My house. Jack brought you here after you fell off the cliff" he turned serious, "You could have drowned, Jade, what were you thinking being on top of a cliff anyway - you should have been at school" that sounded so much like what my Dad would say to me. Then I froze. He _was _my Dad. Edward Cullen was my Dad. He looked at my shocked expression.

"I need to go" I said quickly, throwing my legs off the sofa. I didn't want to deal with this now. I didn't ever want to have to deal with this.

"Jade, wait!" he stood up, as did I. suddenly the room seemed to tilt, and I realised I had lost my balance. I felt a pair of cold arms round my waist, and I was set back down on the sofa.

"I want to go home" I said, and I realised that I meant home in England. I wanted my Dad. I wanted him to hug me and tell me what I had learnt these last few days was a lie. I wanted to be in my room at his house, in my bed at his house. Not in this strange country.

"I know, but I think we need to have a little chat, don't you?" he smiled lightly, obviously trying to make me feel more comfortable.

"About what?" I said stubbornly.

"You know what Jack is" he stated.

"Yes, I know he's a vampire. I know you are, too - and the rest of your family"

"How did you find out?" he pressed.

"Does it matter?"

He ignored my question, "What else do you know?" he asked.

"I know that when my mum lived in Forks she dated you" he looked away, "I know that you left her. I know that you tore her apart when you left. I know that when Uncle Jake says the word 'Cullen' to her she starts to break down. I know that you're the reason she's in hospital right now!" I was shouting now, I was so angry at him. He had broke my mothers heart, I know she lied to me about who my father was, but she's my mum and I will always love her - and this man sat in front of me caused her loads of tears and heartache, and even after sixteen years she is still suffering.

"Bella's in hospital?" Edward was suddenly concerned.

"Yes"

"Why? Why is it my fault?" he asked brokenly.

"Because she found out that you had come back to Forks. She became so convinced that you were going to find out where she was and who I was that she became depressed. She was breaking down every minute. I was looking after her and my baby sister single handed. Then, I got pulled out of school one day to be told that she had tried to kill herself. She took an overdose because of you! Even after sixteen years you're still affecting her!" I screamed, "Why can't you just leave me and my family alone!" I could feel tears brewing, but I refused to let them spill over.

"I…I had no idea, Jade, really" he looked tortured. Then he seemed to realise something, "What did you mean when she was scared I would find out who you were?" I froze.

"Erm…I don't know…did I say that?" I chuckled hysterically.

"Yes. Jade, you know, don't you?" he leant forward on his chair, and placed both hands on my knees. I looked away.

"Know what?"

"Jade, look at me" his cool fingers gently touched my chin and turned me to face him, Tell me the truth"

"About what?" I mumbled.

He took a deep breath, then spoke slowly, "Am I your father?"

**A/N - please review x **


	17. I already have a Dad

He took a deep breath, then spoke slowly, "Am I your father?"

I stared at him for a long time, not wanting to say anything.

"Jade, please, I already have my own suspicions - but I need to know for sure" his amber eyes stared into my green ones. I decided that he had the right to know the truth - but that didn't mean I had to accept it.

"Yes, according to my mums diaries, you are my biological father. But you aren't my _Dad. _My Dad is Steve Carpenter and he is the best Dad anyone could ask for, he loved me despite knowing I wasn't his daughter - and I love him even more for that" Edward hadn't registered the last part of my sentence.

"You…you had to find out from Bella's diaries? She never told you? You had to find out for yourself?" he whispered, sounding so sympathetic.

"Yeah"

"When? When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. But I had suspicions ever since Uncle Jake came to stay and told mum you were back in Forks. I suppose I never wanted to believe it so I didn't look into it. I found my mums old diaries in the attic when I was getting my suitcase. I only read a few entries, not enough to tell me the truth. I left the diaries at home. But then that night in the woods happened, and we talked on the bench - I knew something wasn't right, so I got my best fried to post the diaries over - then I found out" tears brimmed my eyes, and Edward took my hand. I yanked my hand away. I didn't want _him _comforting me. It should be Steve, my dad.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to find out like that. That's why you didn't go to school?" I nodded, "How long are you in Forks for?" he then asked.

"I came for three months with my baby sister. We'll be going back the beginning of December and stay for Christmas. Mum should be better by then. She doesn't know we're in Forks now, either. She would have had a fit if she knew. We're only here because Dad had to go on a business trip to Dubai and I didn't want to stay with his girlfriend. He didn't want to go, but it was either that or lose his job - the trip had been planned for 6 months or something like that - so he couldn't just not go" I finished.

"Will you be coming back to Forks after Christmas?" he asked, hopefully.

"No." I said too quickly, I hastily tried to explain myself, so I didn't seem too harsh, but in truth - I wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "we'll hopefully be back with mum by then. Even if we weren't, I couldn't come back. I've got GCSE modular exams in January for science, and then I start studying for the rest of my GCSE's which are in May. I leave school for good in June. It's quite scary actually, I'll only by 15. Anyway, I have to stay in England to start applying for colleges or Sixth Forms. I applied for a Sixth Form College in December, and should be getting an interview in February, so I need to be home for that" I explained hastily, being as honest as possible.

"Oh" he looked away.

"When can I go back to Angela's?"

"She thinks your staying at a friends for the night, Carlisle called her pretending to be Mia's Dad. You need to stay overnight just to make sure you're ok. You had quite a fall"

My hand went to my hair, and I felt it. It was dry - but had dried with salt water in it, and it felt disgusting.

"You can have a shower once the girls get back" Edward said, almost as though he'd heard my thoughts. I froze.

"Can you read my thoughts?" I demanded.

"No" he looked annoyed at that fact, "You're just like your mother - I can't get a damn thing from you" I chuckled slightly.

"Why do I have to wait for the girls to get back before I have a shower? I feel disgusting!" I moaned.

"Because, you had quite a knock to the head, and the last thing we want is you collapsing in the shower - which is quite possible. If you do, I doubt you'd want me or Carlisle, or Jack coming in to help you and seeing you naked" I blushed, but not at the thought of Edward and Carlisle seeing me - I was actually wondering what Jack would react like at seeing me naked. I was so glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts!

"Right" I sighed and sat back, noticing I was dressed in sweats and a fluffy dressing gown. I smoothed the gown out over my knees and brought my legs up onto the sofa.

"Jade?" I looked up.

"What?"

"Are you ok? If you want to talk about anything, I'm here?" there he was again, sounding completely like my Dad. Tears were coming to my eyes just thinking about my Dad back in England, "Jade?" he saw the tears and reached out to touch my hand. I pulled away and stood up, ignoring the dizziness.

"Would you just stop it!" I cried. He stood up, looking schocked.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he took a step towards me, but I stepped away.

"Leave me alone! It's your fault I'm in this mess! I don't want to be in Forks! I would rather I hadn't found out! My life will never be the same again! I. Want. To. Go. Home!" I screamed at him. I found myself taking off the dressing gown. I saw my clothes on a chair, and went and picked up my skirt, which had dried by now. Not caring that Edward was there, I took off the sweats and pulled on the skirt. I picked up the top, but decided against wearing it, as it was bloodstained, as was my jacket. I pulled on my boots, leaving the oversized t-shirt on, and turned round. I was face to face with Edward.

"Move" I said simply.

"Jade, you can't leave"

"Watch me! Get out my way!" I sounded murderous - I'm not surprised he moved. Pulling a hair bobble from my wrist, I roughly tied my hair back as I walked out the door, picking my bag up on the way out - someone must have gone back for it.

I stormed down the stairs, Edward behind me. Carlisle and Jack were waiting at the bottom, and two other men were there. The big one who had hugged me in the supermarket, and a blonde one.

"Jade, I really don't think it wise you go. You haven't recovered!" Carlisle protested, trying to block my path.

"Let me leave. Now." I said through gritted teeth. Then, when he didn't move, I pushed him out the way. He stumbled and I heard gasps. I spun round.

"Did you let her do that, Carlisle?" Jack asked.

"No, she actually managed to push me" he looked stunned. What was the big deal? I turned and began to walk out the door and outside. It was raining, but I ignored it.

"Jade, wait!" Edward grabbed my arm, "Please stay, I've only just found out I'm your Dad, let me get to know you, I want to be a father to you" that did it.

"NO!" I screamed, so loud it echoed round the trees, "Don' you get it? I've already got a Dad - and its not you! I don't want to get to know you! I don't want anything to do with you! Finding out about you has ruined my life! Just stay away from me - forever!" I ran and ran and ran. I knew he wasn't following me, but I couldn't forget the broken look on his face as I had said that. I felt guilty for saying it - but it was how I felt.

Finding out Edward Cullen was my Dad had ruined my life.


	18. Trip out

I ran until I reached Angela's house. It was dark by the time I arrived, about 8pm, and I hurried in and went straight up the stairs, locking my self in my room. I quickly changed into some pyjamas and waited for Angela to come and speak to me - like I knew she would. Sure enough, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"What happened to you?" she gasped, noting my dirty face and numerous scratches- but not the cut, thank god, as I had covered it with my hair.

"We went for a walk in the woods, I think the tummy bug is coming back, I don't feel well. Anyway, I fell over and as I didn't feel well, decided to come back here, is that alright?" I was getting so good at lying, it was frightening, really.

"Of course it's ok" she laughed, "Now, get a shower and then off to bed, and early night will do you good. Come and get me if you feel any worse" she smiled and headed off downstairs. I shut the door and sighed. I didn't know what to do. But I knew I needed a shower at any rate.

*

After my shower I knew what I was going to do. I had been thinking about it whilst the hot water washed the mud off my body and stung the scratches. I sat in my room, at my desk, huddled up in my soft pink dressing gown and fluffy slippers, and I turned on my laptop. I quickly logged onto the internet. My wet hair was dripping down my back, but I didn't care - I wanted to get this done before I changed my mind. Because, at the moment, it seemed like the only way out. I needed some time to think, on my own, with no distractions.

I booked the plane tickets and they were going to be posted to me within the next few days, my mind had been made up as soon as I clicked the cross in the corner of the screen - there was no going back. I sighed when I logged off, it was the only way, I kept telling myself, as I put the details of my Mum's credit card back in the envelope I kept them in, she knew I had them, but I only used them if I had to, like if I wanted to book concert tickets or something that I didn't have the cash for. She'd notice someone charging plane tickets to her card, but I doubted she was even using her card at the moment, and if she was, she wouldn't take much notice of it.

I climbed into bed, switching the lights out. I had a can coke next to the bed that I had decided to bring up in case I felt dizzy with my head wound. Staring up at the ceiling, I felt tears welling up. No! I would not cry anymore! I wouldn't! From tomorrow, I was never going to cry over Edward Cullen again. Never.

*

The next morning, I was up early, getting ready for school. I grabbed some skinny jeans and put my tan Ugg boots over the top of them. I grabbed a white T-shirt and a blue long sleeved cardigan. I was just setting the final touches to my make-up when I heard Lucy crying. I instantly felt guilty. I hadn't even seen my sister these past few days. I went next door and picked her up. She was now 10 months old, and I hugged her like I'd never seen her before. I didn't want to put her down - she was the only thing that connected me to my dad back in England - the place I so desperately wanted to be.

"Good morning, I was just coming to get her" Angela said from the doorway.

"It's ok, I got her. Could I walk her to the day care today? I have a free period this morning first thing" I asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. You'd better go soon, though." she smiled and headed back down the stairs. I walked over to the mirror on Lucy's wardrobe and inspected my head. It was almost healed, there really hadn't been any need for stitches, I always had healed fast. Lucy touched my head.

"Hurt?" she stated.

"That's right" I kissed her, and set her down on the changing table, "Now, lets get you ready - you're spending a day with big sis today!" yes, that's right, I wasn't going to school again.

I dressed Lucy in pink dungarees and white t-shirt, adding her shoes and her pink coat, that she had chosen herself the last time I had taken her shopping. I gently neatened her soft brown curls and let her crawl about for a bit. She was getting to the point where she was wanting to walk, so I had to watch her to make sure she didn't fall over.

*

We were out the door minutes later, I was pushing her in the buggy. I was taking her into Port Angeles for the day. It would be fun. Way better than facing Jack at school. That reminded me, I was sure it was his t-shirt I had been wearing the previous day, I had seen him wearing it before. I would have to give it back, either that or wait for him to ask for it.

I was waiting at the bus station when I saw a red car speeding along the road. It took me a moment to realise it was a convertible. It screeched to a halt in front of the bus stop. The window rolled down and I inwardly groaned as I saw it was the Cullen girl from that day in the supermarket. Her long blonde hair slid over her shoulder as she leaned out to talk to me.

"You're Jade" she stated, her delicate voice sounded cold.

"Yeah, why?" I stepped forward, one hand behind me keeping to buggy stable.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my brother? Well, I suppose you could say brothers, because Jacks pretty upset, too" she looked angry.

"I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, finding out about your family has ruined my life. I wish I'd never come to Forks" I gave her a glare, and to my surprise, tears didn't well up. I wasn't going to cry.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business, just leave me alone" my voice sounded cold.

"Look, get in" she sighed, gesturing to the seat beside her.

"Are you stupid? Your car only has two seats? What about Lucy, never mind the buggy?" she just rolled her eyes.

"Suit yourself?" she snapped, and she sped off.

I waited for the tears to fill my eyes, I waited to fight them off. But they never came. I had promised not to cry ever again - and I wouldn't.

*

Once we were in Port Angeles, I took Lucy to the toy store. She had always loved teddies, so I let her pick out one - a fluffy dog, which we named Charlie - and she hugged it whilst she was sat in the buggy when we went down the street. I let her go into the big indoor play area and I set her in the ball pool, I sat on the edge and played with her.

She looked so happy - oblivious to what was happening. But, then again, Steve was still her Dad.

I turned round when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I spat. Jack recoiled, his perfect face showed a look of pain. But I didn't care.

"To talk to you" he said softly.

"Well, you can't" I turned and picked Lucy up, she rested her head against my shoulder, tired out. Jack looked at her, and reached out to touch her tiny fingers. I took a step backwards.

"Don't you touch her!" I hissed. Grabbing the buggy with one hand, holding Lucy with the other, I walked out the door. I knew Jack was following, but I just wanted to be out the view of other people.

"Jade, stop!" he grabbed my arm. We were in an alley by the side of the building.

"Right!" I took a step towards him, pointing at him, "Lets get some things straight! I don't want to know you! I don't want to see you again except in school - where you will ignore me! You stay away from me - and tell Edward to do the same! I will be going home in a month, and until then, I don't want to have to put up with your family unless I have to! So stay away from me!" I hissed dangerously. I put a now sleeping Lucy into the buggy. I turned round, expecting jack to have gone. To my surprise, he was still stood there. He had a determined look on your face.

"You know what, Jade!" he stepped forwards, eyes flashing, "You are just a spoilt brat! Not everyone has to do what you want! Who do you think you are, giving me orders? Whether you like it or not, you are Edwards daughter - you are a Cullen! You are a part of my family whether you like it or not! Just because you want nothing to do with us, doesn't mean we want nothing to do with you! Just because you don't want to get to know your real father, doesn't mean you'll get what you want! Edward wants to get to know you, and he will - he's a part of your life now - whether you want him or not! Not everything is about you!"

With that, he turned and ran out the alleyway at vampire speed, leaving me stood against a wall, speechless.


	19. Parties, dinners and tickets

**A/N - Hi! I'm back. i had my last GCSE exam today, so i have loads of time to work on this story now, as before i was revising hard, so didnt have time or the concentration to. anyway, here's the next chapter! x**

I returned to school the next day. I walked through the gates with my head held high. I met Mia and Carly by the cafeteria and they both commented on my outfit. I had on a short black skirt, black mid-thigh length socks and high black pumps paired with a pale pink shirt with black bra underneath - the first five buttons undone.

"Wow - you look great!" Carly commented. She dug a piece of paper out her bag and handed it to me, "My boyfriend Kyle's having a party tomorrow - he said I should give you this" it was an invite.

"Count me in," I looked around, "Where's Elle?" the blonde haired girl wasn't by Mia's side as usual.

"She's with Damien, her new boyfriend" Mia said, as though it was obvious. She twiddled her dark brown hair and her brown eyes followed a group of senior boys as they made their way past us.

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" I realised.

"Yup!" Mia laughed, linking arms with me and steering me into school. Carly chuckled and followed.

Elle appeared in front of us, stumbling out of a supply cupboard, laughing as Damien Newton followed her out. I couldn't help laughing as I noticed their swollen lips.

"Hi guys!" she chirped, saying goodbye to Damien and beginning to walk with us.

*

It was halfway through third lesson that I looked up and saw Jack Cullen walk in. It was French, the one lesson I had with him, and I'd thought he wasn't going to show. I'd actually been a bit disappointed - but I quickly pushed that thought away.

He sat next to me and took his things out.

"You had a doctors appointment?" I scoffed, referring to the excuse he'd given Madame Pierre, "What, did you have blood poisoning?" he ignored me. Instead, he gave me a once over, looking at what I was wearing.

"Like what you see?" I said flirtatiously, knowing it would wind him up.

"Yes" he admitted. I almost fell off my seat in shock.

"Well, after your little speech in the alley the other day, I thought you hated me" I said coolly.

"You needed to be put in your place, Jade. I think even you know that. And since no one else was going to do it…"

"You took it upon yourself to" I filled in, turning back to my work.

We sat in silence for ten minutes or so, when he suddenly spoke.

"Edward would like to see you"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see him" I said. Why couldn't he understand?

The bell rang and I quickly packed away my things and headed to the door. Jack caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, but he just dragged me into a supply cupboard. Once the door was shut I opened my mouth to speak and protest, but his hand got there first.

"Please, just hear me out first" he asked quietly. I nodded, and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Jade, I know this must be difficult for you, this whole situation. From what Edward told me and from how I've heard you talk about your Dad, he seems like a really brilliant person - and I can totally understand why you are finding this situation had to accept. I know it must have been terrible for you to have to piece things together for yourself instead of your mum telling you. But, Edward isn't trying to replace your Dad - he just wants to get to know you. It's not his fault, Jade. Your mum lied to both of you - if he'd known he would have been there for you your whole life" Jack said softly.

"But it is his fault" I said quietly.

"How have you worked that one out?" he asked, puzzled.

"If he hadn't left my mum, broken her heart so it was nearly unfixable, then he would have been there when she found out she was pregnant with me. He would have been there and he would have stayed, so I would have grown up with him as my Dad instead of Steve" I told Jack.

"Jade, he left her to protect her! We are vampires! She got hurt by one of our enemies, called James, and nearly died. Then, she cut her finger - her finger! - and Jasper nearly killed her! He left her to protect her!"

"Yeah, but he nearly killed her too. When he left, he left her broken. She didn't want to live - she wanted to die. If she hadn't been pregnant with me, she would have killed herself, I'm sure of it. _I _saved her. Not him" I pushed past him and out the door, into the corridor and made my way to lunch.

*

That night, I came through the door and ran straight upstairs. I wanted to appear normal, so I grabbed my addidas tracksuit bottoms out of the wardrobe and a black tank top with a baggy white hoody. I pulled on my white 'lacoste' trainers and filled up a bottle of water, putting my headphones in and zipping the hoody up over them, plugging them into my phone.

"I'm just going out for a run!" I called to Angela, who shouted an ok back.

It wasn't raining as I set off on my run. I hadn't been on a run in ages, and knew I would really have to push myself, as I wouldn't be as fit. I started off at a gentle jog, gradually getting faster and faster. My heart began to pound as I lurched into a sprint.

Music blasted in my ears and I lost sense of where I was going. Before I knew it, I was stood on the beach in La Push. Rain was beginning to fall, but I didn't care. I flopped down on the pebbled beach, and watched the waves grow fierce with the wind.

"Jade?" I heard a voice say, even though the music was blasting in my ears. I pulled the headphones out and turned round.

"Erm…hi" I offered, not recognising this Quileute.

"You don't remember me?" he laughed and I shook my head, "I'm Matthew Uley. My parents are Sam and Emily? We met when you came up here for vacation about 7 years ago"

"oh!" now I remembered. Matthew was the annoying kid that had followed me round everywhere. He was a year younger than me, but looked like a fully grown man almost. His russet skin looked smooth and his cropped black hair shone with raindrops.

"You remember me now?" he smirked.

"Yeah. You've grown…a lot" I noted, "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked, looking at the defined contours of his chest.

"It's warm" he shrugged.

"No its not!" I reached out to touch his arm and gasped - he was red hot!, "Well, I guess you are" he smiled at me, his warm brown eyes softening.

"So, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Thinking" I replied, staring out into the sea.

"What about?"

"Family" to my surprise, tears didn't spring up when I thought about my family. I guess that promise I made worked.

"So, how's life in England been?"

"Great" I said, and I meant it - I loved my life back home.

"How's your mom? Is she here with you?"

"No, she's not well at the moment, so me and Lucy are staying at Angela and Bens for a while, we go back just before Christmas when my Dad gets back from a business trip in Dubai" I looked at him, and he stood up, taking my hand and hauled me up with him.

"What?" I asked, noticing the way he was looking at me.

"You need cheering up" he noted, "I can tell these things"

"What? I'm fine, really!" I protested - was I really hiding my feelings that bad - so a complete stranger noticed them?

"Come on, we'll go back to mine - I'm sure my Dad and Mom would like to see you, and we can just catch up, ok?" I nodded slowly - what harm could it do?

*

*

We reached the Uley's house in about 10 minutes, with me jogging and Matt walking. Emily immediately ushered us inside, and I immediately remembered why I enjoyed coming to se her when we came here on vacation.

The small kitchen smelled of distinctly of freshly baked bread and cakes, and the living room was cosy, a fire lighting up the room, giving it a homely feel.

"Hello Jade!" Emily gasped, immediately pulling me into a hug, "You have grown! You look so much like your mother now! Sam! Sam come here, we have a visitor!" she called over her shoulder, "Now, you have to stay for tea! We're having a roast dinner, I hope you like that? I can always pop something else in for you if you'd like?" she gushed, so happy to see me it freaked me out a little. That feeling was soon forgotten when I was enveloped in another hug from Emily.

"Well, if it isn't Jade Carpenter" I deep voice spoke from the doorway to the living room. I looked over and gasped when I saw Sam Uley. Now I knew who Matt got his growth spurt from.

"Hi Mr Uley" I said politely.

"Oh, call him Sam, dear, and me Emily, no Mr and Mrs nonsense" Emily put in, "Jade is going to be staying for dinner, Sam"

"Of course she should, we haven't seen her in years! How's your mom doing?" Sam asked me, interested.

"Oh…erm…she's ok I guess" I stuttered, not wanting to tell them what had happened.

"I'm going to take Jade upstairs and show her my room before dinner" Matt cut in, noticing I was getting uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"Ok, son" we walked out the room but Sam stopped Matt And motioned for me to go ahead, "watch what you say, Matt, I don't think Bella's told her anything about us, and don't get too comfortable, you have patrols after dinner" Sam said in a low voice, that he probably didn't think I could hear - but then again, I had good hearing.

*

*

Matt's room was small, but it was cosy and decorated in different shades of blue. We sat on his bed and watched some comedy show on TV, and then were called down for dinner.

Dinner was an eventful affair in the Uley household. Matt's two sisters, Abby and Lara, were only four and ten, so were constantly arguing about something. Sam and Emily asked me about my life at home, but didn't spend too much time on the topic of my mum, which I was pleased about. It was getting dark, and I realised I would need to be home or Angela would begin to worry. Matt offered to walk me some of the way.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the border - I mean part of the way" he stammered, handing me my jacket.

"Don't be a stranger!" Emily called as we left.

*

*

When I got through the door, Angela handed me an envelope. I told her goodnight and ran up to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I flicked on the light and closed the curtains (you never knew who was watching), I ripped it open. A smile found its way to my face. My plane tickets had arrived.

**A/N - there you are! let me know what you think! **

**Hint - review motivate me! x x **


	20. Under the stars

The next day I was up at the crack of dawn getting my things ready. I packed a large shoulder carry-on bag that was purple with pink spots on it. It was really just a mini holdall. I put several pairs of shorts, jeans and t-shirts in it, along with pyjamas and toiletries. I had told Angela that I was staying at Mia's house after the party tonight, so had a valid excuse for the bag. What Angela would do when I didn't return home after the party, I didn't know - but I wouldn't be here to worry about it. I wouldn't be in this State.

Once my bag was packed, I got ready for school quickly, dressing in black long shorts and a black and white long striped top, with a black belt round my middle, and I managed to find some black pumps to put on. I was going to Mia's after school to get ready for Kyle's party, so this was the last time I was going to be in the house.

I walked quietly into Lucy's room, picking up my baby sister - no, my half sister. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked at me, smiling.

"I'm gonna miss you" I sighed, smoothing her soft hair, "I love you, I really do. I'm sorry you can't come with me, but I'll only be gone for a few weeks. I just need some time away from here where I can forget everything and pretend I'm still the girl who landed here two months ago, who didn't know all these truths. I love you, Lucy" I kissed her head, then set her back in her cot. She began to cry, as though knowing I was leaving her. I blinked back tears and hurried downstairs, shouting a goodbye to Angela and the kids, before hurrying out into the grey weather, pulling on my jacket.

*

*

I had decided to walk to school, as it gave me time to think, clear my head. It wasn't raining yet, either, which was definitely a good thing. I wasn't paying attention when a silver Volvo pulled up next to me.

"Jade? Jade!" a voice called. I looked round and sighed. Edward Cullen was looking at me out of his open window.

"What?" I asked roughly.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" he asked me, confused.

"Going to school" I said, as though it was obvious.

"Jade, school doesn't start till 9" he said slowly.

"yeah" I said slowly, in a 'what are you getting at' tone.

"It's 7:30"

"oh" I said, feeling incredibly stupid. I hadn't even checked the time before leaving, just wanting to be out the house as quickly as possible.

"Do you want to go and get breakfast somewhere? Pass the time? At least let me give you a lift, it's going to start raining" he said unsurely - he was really giving me the choice.

"I…erm" I really didn't know what to say. On one hand I was starving, and I could definitely hear thunder in the distance, and on the other…well, there was nothing to counteract going for breakfast with my father. Even if I did hate him - I didn't want to. I just needed to take out my upset and hatred on someone, and he just happened to be here.

"Ok" I said, a small smile making its way onto my lips. I could practically fell his elation as I climbed into the passenger seat.

*

*

Ten minutes later, we were sat in a cosy café in Port Angeles. I had ordered a bacon sandwich and coffee. Edward had ordered a glass of tap water to keep the waitress happy and was still chuckling at what had happened when we had walked in. A waitress had walked over once we had our drinks and had asked if we wanted to sit somewhere more private, as we were on a date. I had been taking a drink of orange juice at that exact moment, and had choked on it, sending it everywhere. I was having breakfast with my father (who did look 17, but anyway) and she thought we were on a date - gross! Who has dates with their father?

I have just realised I have been referring to Edward as my father. I mean, I guess he is, but admitting it to myself is something I wasn't ready to do a few days ago. But now, I don't know - I'm so confused.

"Jade" Edward began, "I know this is all very confusing for you, and I completely understand. I just want to get to know you - not take your dad's place, I would never do that. I have a lot of respect for Steve - not many 18 year olds would take on someone else's child, never mind treat it as their own and give it the best upbringing they possibly could. You love your dad very much, and I do not want to replace him, but you must understand how hard it is for me - I can't just walk away now I know the truth"

"I understand, I really do. It's just…I'm so confused by everything" I sighed, taking a bite out of my sandwich. I realised then I didn't know much about Edward, what mum had written in her diary wasn't very clear in my memory - I could only remember the devastating parts.

"So, tell me about yourself" I said, pushing my empty plate away and beginning to drink my coffee. He seemed surprised.

"Why do you want to know about me?" he asked, astounded, "I should be the one getting to know you"

"It works both way" I shrugged, "Now, I know you were born in Chicago, and that you were the first of your family to be turned by Carlisle, but that's all I know. So spill"

He took an unneeded breath, then began.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901, and died when I was 17. I looked a lot like you when I was human - you have green eyes, the exact colour mine used to be, and the streaks in your hair are the same colour as mine, and Jack has referred to your smile as 'crooked', which is how your mother used to refer to mine when we were together" I didn't miss the pain flicker on his face when he spoke of mum, " Carlisle changed me when I was dying from the Spanish Influenza - my mother had already succumbed to it. I was changed and then Carlisle taught me how to follow his diet - but he gave me the choice first. I had a few…rebellious years, but always came back to my family, which grew to be what it is today" he looked at me, as if to signal he'd finished.

"What about when you met mum? Her diaries told me that her blood was over appealing to you, but they also say that you put up as much restraint possible with her to stop you from having sex, or going further than you thought you could control. So how on earth was I conceived? The diary doesn't say much about the build up, just BAM!, one day you won't let your guard down, and the next day it's a whole different story. What, was it just a spur of the moment thing?" I asked.

"I suppose it was. Your mum came to this ridiculous conclusion that I wouldn't have sex with her because I didn't fancy her, I didn't like her like I had a first. Of course she was wrong, but she wouldn't hear of it - she was convinced. There was tears and tantrums, at one point she threatened to drive all the way to Jacksonville. So I sat with her and calmed her down, held her whilst she slept. The next night I prepared a picnic and took he out to our meadow to show her how much I still did love her. I wasn't planning on having sex with her that night, and I don't think she was planning it either. But it just happened. You were conceived under the stars, in the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen" he took me hand and smiled, "And have I just completely disgusted you talking about your mums sex life?" he asked, an amused tone to his voice.

"No, not at all" I said softly.

"Good" he said equally as soft, "Well, we'd better get you to school. What's with the bag by the way?"

"Party and sleepover tonight" I said, already regretting my runaway plans, things might just sort themselves out right here in Forks.


End file.
